Ella sera amada
by BonnieTargaryen
Summary: ¿Y si Hermione descubre que pertenece a una familia de sangre pura? ¿y si su hermano mayor se obcseciona con ella y trata hasta lo imposible por que se quede junto a él? ¿lograra Hermione escapar de su Hermano y quedarse con Draco? Fic de Dramione, inspirada en la cancion She will be loved de Marron 5.
1. Sorpresas y verdades reveladas

**Olaaa, espero que les guste mi nuevo fic :# pero aun así continuare con mis otras dos historias "Amores y celos de una saga" y "Encontrando el amor", actualizare cada ves que pueda, este fic es de Dramione :) espero que les gsute el fic, y no se olviden de dejar reviewsss byee! **

**PD: Debajo de este PD les dejare un trailer-resumen de el fic para que entiendan un poquito más el summary byeee, reviews!**

**Despues de la muerte de sus padre Hermione descubre que pertenece a una fmilia de sangre pura, y su hermano mayor se enamora de ella a niveles obsesivos, y trata hasta lo impobile por hacer que Hermione se quede con él, pero Hermione se enamora de Draco (Dramione 3) byeee espero les guste el fic, en el cuarto cap empieza la acción xD peroa un así lean los primeros caps para no perdel el hilo de la historia ni los detalles byeeee :D**

Capitulo 1: Sorpresas y verdades reveladas.

**HERMIONE POV**

El ruido de las calles me despertó aquella mañana, estaba de vacaciones, Harry había ganado el torneo de los tres magos, y cuando el señor tenebroso renació él lo derroto, suena raro, pero si Harry derroto al mago oscuro, debería estar feliz por él, por todas las vidas que se salvaron, pero al despertar las lagrimas secas estaban en mis mejillas, una semana después de que volví a casa mis padres tuvieron un accidente, eran lo único que me quedaba, ahora solo estaban los Weasley, pero aun así estaba sola en mi casa, los funerales habían sido llenos de socios de trabajo, amigos y yo, en cierto modo era huérfana.

Me levante de sillón donde me había quedado desde que llegue el día anterior, y me fui a tomar un baño, el agua me relajo y me ayudo a pensar un poco, mis padre hubieran querido que yo fuera feliz, llamaría a Ginny y a Luna para hacer una salida de chicas, debía alegrarme, me diriji a la sala de estar con un vestido verde que me había regalado Ginny para mi cumpleaños.

Me senté a ver la televisión con una taza de café, estaba concentrada en el sabor y viendo la tele cuando tocaron la puerta, supuse que quizá sería Harry o Ron, fui a abrir la puerta con una pequeña sonrisa, no quería que los chicos se sintieran mal por mí, pero al abrirla allí no estaban ni Harry ni Ron, había una mujer, de unos 35 años sonriente pero con una mirada melancólica, su cabello era rubio platino, exactamente del mismo color que el cabello de Luna o del hurón Malfoy, tenía los ojos de un café miel parecido al mío, el hombre por otro lado era distinto, tenía el cabello desordenado de color castaño claro, tendría unos 40 años.

-Si ¿Qué desean?- dije tratando de sonar amable, a lo que l mujer me miro, en su mirada pude denotar alegría por unos momentos.

-Ay Félix, mira que grande esta- dijo la mujer suspirando.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- pregunte un poco asustada.

-Ay querida, déjame presentarnos soy Lyra Bloom y este es mi esposo Félix Bloom-

-Este, si pasen, soy Hermione Granger- le dije y los deje pasar, nos sentamos en un sillón y me miraron fijamente.

-¿Nunca te contaron nada cierto?- preguntó el hombre, lo mire intrigada.

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Querida, esto puede ser un poco fuerte pero…- dijo la señora –somos tus padres- vale, si esto era una broma era de muy mal gusto.

-Disculpen, pero mis padres acaban de morir, y no estoy para bromas…-

-Hermione, somos tus padres, esas personas eran nuestros empleados y te secuestraron cuando tenias 3 meses-

-No les creo- les dije, de seguro eran estafadores- pruébenlo-

-Bien, gracias- dijo la mujer un poco más tranquila, saco su varita y me apunto, me asuste un poco, pero dijo unas palabras en latín que no comprendí, de ella salió un rayo rosa pálido, que impacto en mi pecho, pero no fe un ataque, el rayo extrajo algo como esencia, al igual que con las otras dos personas, conocía el hechizo pero no el nombre, se suponía que al juntarse las tres auras se pondrían de color blanco si congeniábamos sanguíneamente y negro si no éramos nada.

Las tres auras se juntaron y el salón quedo sumido en silencio, con solo el sonido de nuestras respiraciones, en espera del resultado, cuando el humo para mi sorpresa se volvió blanco, mire asustada a mis padres, ¿eso significa que mi vida había sido una mentira? La tristeza por la muerte de mis padres desapareció y allí quedo una nada, silenciosa y oscura que me atormentaba, todo este tiempo estuve engañada, mire a mis padres y por primera vez en muchos días sonreí, al fin mi vida era completamente real.

-¿Ves cariño? Somos tus padre biológicos- dijo la mujer y me abrazo, me quede quieta un instante y después le devolví el abrazo, el hombre que era mi padre se acerco y nos abrazó, una sensación me embargo, era felicidad.

-Cariño ¿quieres vivir con nosotros?- me sorprendí ante esas palabras y asentí, m vida cambiaria y mucho, sonreí ante la idea, ahora estaba con mi familia real.

-¿Tengo hermanos?- pregunte, mis padres sonrieron.

-De hecho tres, todos insistieron en acompañarte en Hogwarts, así que este año los conocerás bien-

-¿Y como se llaman?-

-Damon de 17, al igual que Vesta y Linx de 14- dijo, me alegre al saber que no estaría sola, el menor de mis hermanos Linx tenía la misma edad que Ginny, o sea un año menor que yo, sonreí, quizá podría gustarle mi hermano a Ginny. NA:_(Damon se pronuncia Deimon ej.: Damon Salvatore de The vampire Diaries) _

-Pero tranquila, estarás más cerca de ellos, te cambiaremos de casa en Hogwarts- dicho este mi corazón se detuvo, mi paraíso se había vuelto oscuro, me di cuenta, pertenecía a una familia Aristocrática y de sangre pura.


	2. Cambios

**olaaa, como puieden ver volvi con el segundo cap :3 este es muchooo mas largo que el primero, bueno espero q les guste el cap y sigan leyendo la historias byeeee :D dejen reviews! :)**

**Capitulo 2: Cambios**

Después de que subiera mi cuarto y ordenara mis maletas volvió el dolor, pero me repuse al pensar que Harry y los chicos siempre me apoyarían, no podía volver a estar triste ahora, no ahora que tenía una familia nueva, ordene todo y con un hechizo reductor lo guarde en una sola maleta, baje las escaleras y aun estaban allí mis padres, les sonreí, aunque por dentro mi estomago se retorcía de nervios por conocer a mis hermanos, ¿y si les caía mal? Cuando estuve en mi habitación me arregle lo mas que pude, claro que al llegar a mi nuevo hogar le escribiría una carta a Ginny para que saliéramos a como ella me dijo ates de que saliéramos de clases _Cambio de look _

Salimos de la casa y me despedí de ella por última vez, nos fuimos en traslador y llegamos a unos terrenos, todo estaba rodeado de robles y de árboles grandes, había un lago que se divisaba a lo lejos, rodeado por sauces, caminamos por un camino de piedra rodeado por pasto, al final divisamos una gran casa ¿casa? Pero que digo, esa joya era una mansión, era de piedra y era enorme, tendría tres pisos y enormes ventanales, con balcones y en el techo se divisaban escalofriantes figuras de gárgolas, todo era hermoso.

Entramos por una gran puerta y llegamos a un salón, era magnifico, todo adentro denotaba elegancia y limpieza, se notaba que esta era una familia aristócrata, mire todo en la estancia y no me di cuenta de que en el salón había tres figuras mirándome sonriente.

-Hermione, estos son tus hermanos Vesta- dijo señalando a una chica con mi mismo color de pelo y unos ojos extremadamente claros, era blanca y muy bonita, la verdad se parecía a mí en las facciones del rostro- este es Linx- un niño de unos 13 nos delgado y del mismo color de pelo que mi mamá, extremadamente claro –y este es Damon- dijo señalando a un chico de 18 años de pelo rubio platino, ojos dorados y un rostro arrogante pero aun así me sonrió amable, se parecía mucho al hurón Malfoy, podrían haber sido hermanos.

-Un gusto- dije yo saludándolos, a lo que la chica corrió y me abrazo.

-Es un gusto conocerte hermanita- dijo, me sorprendí un poco, yo nunca había sido muy sentimental ni demostraba mucho mis emociones con los demás.

Después de que el niño de 13 años también me hubo abrazado al igual que el mayor, me condujeron a mi habitación, esperaba una como la mía en el mundo muggle, pero mi hermana me condijo donde una puerta de madera pulida y la abrió, la habitación me dio un mal presentimiento aunque era hermosa, había mucho verde y plateado, lo que principalmente me recordaba a Slytherin, uve un mal augurio al recordar que me cambiarían de casa, rogué para que no fuera a Slytherin.

Adentro había una enorme cama de cobertor verde y cojines plateados, tenía unas corinas también verdes, en la muralla contraria a la puerta había un enorme ventanal con balcón, también había una puerta que conducía hacia un baño y otra hacia una especie de habitación llena de ropa, las paredes para colmo eran verdes, pero aun así era bonito.

-¿Te gusta?- me pregunto mi hermana.

-Si, está muy linda gracias-

-Mi habitación queda al frente, la de Linx queda al lado de la mía y la de Damon junto a la tuya así que si necesitas algo nos avisas ¿vales?-

-Este sí, ¿tienes una lechuza?-

-Si claro- dijo y se fue, aproveche mi soledad para explorar mi cuarto, me acerque a las cortinas tranparentes del balcón y mire hacia fuera, hacia un lindo día, Vesta aun no volvía por lo que me senté en un escritorio que había en la habitación y le empecé a escribir la carta a Ginny, estaba sellando el sobre cuando una voz desde mis espaldas me asusto.

-¿Escribiendo una carta?- dijo, lo reconocí como Damon.

-Hola, si a una amiga, estaba planeando salir con ella de compras-

-Mm, que bien-dijo y sonrió, nadie dijo nada y era un típico momento incomodo, hasta que de pronto entro Vesta con una lechuza negra.

-Aquí tienes a Bessie-

-Gracias Vesta-, me diriji al balcón, y la lechuza se fue, me tranquilicé un poco, el resto del día Vesta junto con Damon y Linx me mostraron toda la mansión, Vesta y Linx resultaban ser muy habladores, hable mucho con ellos, sin embargo Damon apenas hablo y se notaba distraído.

-Oye Herms, quería avisarte que asado mañana habrá una fiesta, para anunciar que ya eres parte de la familia, vendrán muchas familia importantes, así que mañana cuando vallas de compras con tu amiga compra un vestido de gala ¿ok?-

-Si, eso hare- dije – y ¿Quiénes vendrán?-

-Bueno muchas familias, como por ejemplo los Malfoy que son amigos de nuestros padres, los Nott, Zabinni, Parkinson…- pero deje de escuchar ¿todos mis enemigos Slytherin vendrían a la fiesta? Esto debía ser una broma.

Cuando por primera vez me dormí en mi habitación no pude conciliar el sueño, Ginny me había respondido a la carta y también iría Luna a nuestra salida de chicas, pero estaba nerviosa por la fiesta, a eso de las dos y media me pude dormir, Vesta toco a mi puerta y me despertó, me ayudo a vestirme con unos pantalones negros ajustados, tacones negros y una polera con escote verde, me mire al espejo, me veía bien, pero definitivamente esa no era yo.

Bajamos a desayunar, las comida estaba exquisita, todos hablábamos, mis padres me dieron permiso para salir con Ginny y Luna, aun así cuando hablaba con todos note que Damon volví a estar callado, pensé que sería mi culpa pero deseche la idea, no había hablado mucho con él, así que era prácticamente imposible que fuera a causa mía.

Después de despedirme de todos Salí de la casa y me fui al callejón Diagon, me encontré con las chicas en una tienda y las salude.

-Ginny, Luna, Hola-

-Hola Herms- respondieron al mismo tiempo, yo les explique lo que había pasado, me miraron sorprendidas.

-Ustedes me apoyaran ¿cierto chicas?-

-Claro Herms, que te cambien de casa en Hogwarts y cambien tu apellido no significa que dejes de ser nuestra amiga- dijo Luna

-Bueno, vamos a comprar- dijo Ginny sonriendo, en el mundo mágico no había ropa muy bonita así que fuimos al Londres Muggle.

Pasamos por muchas tiendas, Ginny especialmente se dedico a hacerme un cambio de look comprando poleras escotadas, tacones, jeans ajustados y vestidos por montones, al igual que shorts, y me arrastraron a una tienda de ropa interior, cuando se trataba de compras Ginny y Luna eran unas fanáticas, no sé cómo pero lograron a que accediera a comprarme unos conjuntos, que a mi juicio eran muy provocativos.

-Están locas si creen que me pondré esto alguna vez en la vida-

-Vamos Herms, si se ve genial-

-Ya sé, pero es muy vulgar, muestra demasiado-

-Hermione Jane Bloom! Te pondrás este conjunto- dijo Ginny riendo.

-Está bien, está bien- accedí yo.

Después de haber comprado millares de ropa y apenas podíamos caminar entramos a un salón de belleza, Luna se recorto las puntas y se alisó el cabello, Ginny hizo que se lo ondularan, cuando llego mi turno estaba decidida, me lo alisaría, dejando solo algunas ondulaciones y lo aclararía un poco.

Cuando ya estuvimos listas nos fuimos a comer, y entonces me percate de la hora, eran las 8, habíamos pasado todo el día de compras!

-Chicas debo volver ya, de seguro estarán preocupados-

-Claro Herms- me despedí de las chicas y me aparecí en la mansión, miro por los alrededores y no había nadie, al entrar salude a todos y entre a mi habitación cargada por las bolsas.

-Has comprado mucho ¿cierto hermanita?-

-Hola Vesta, si mis amigas son un poco locas cuando de comprar se trata- las dos reímos y ella me ayudo a ordenar la ropa, había sido un día perfecto.

**DAMON POV**

Conocí a mi hermana el día anterior, la verdad era simpática y linda, la verdad siempre peleaba con Vesta, pero al ver a Hermione sentí que necesitaba protegerla, mi pecho se encogió y mis ojos no se apartaban de ella, pase la tarde con ella junto a Vesta y Linx, no hable mucho, ya que las palabras no salían de mi boca, pensé en ella toda la tarde. En la noche no pude dormir, estaba en un cuarto junto al mío, y quería verla, necesitaba verla.

Pero me sentía inseguro, ella era mi hermana, aunque acababa de conocerla no sabía porque sentía esa necesidad de verla, me dormí al fin, al despertar tome un baño y me vestí, ansioso por bajar a desayunar y verla, pero no estaba, al rato bajo junto a Vesta, riendo, de nuevo las palabras no salían, casi no hable en todo el desayuno, de pronto ella se paro, se despidió y se fue de la casa.

Me pare de la mesa y me diriji a mi habitación, la mire por el balcón, como se iba caminando hasta desaparecer, debía admitirlo, la quería, aunque la conocía desde un día, la quería, pero no sabía si la quería en el modo correcto de hermano ¡Maldita sea es mi hermana! No puedo pensar en ella de otra forma, aunque me torture admitirlo lo hare: Siento algo por Hermione que no es solo amor de hermanos.


	3. Los invitados

**olaaa, volvi con el tercer cap, espero q les guste, y sigan leyendo la historia, quiza en un rato u mañna suba el cuarto cap, q es donde empieza más el drama xD bueno bueeee dejen reviewss! :3**

**Capitulo 3: Los invitados.**

**HERMIONE POV**

Vesta me había dicho que no solo vendrían gente de familias importantes, el mismo ministro de magia, junto a la insoportable Rita Skeeter y un montón de gente que trabajaba en El profeta, no sabía que ponerme, Ginny me había obligado a comprar un montón de vestidos de gala, pero necesitaba ayuda, y urgente, así que crucé el pasillo y toque a la puerta de la habitación de Vesta, no dudo en abrirme.

-Hermione ¿Qué pasa?-

-Necesito ayuda- y ambas partimos a la habitación.

Tras unos minutos de arreglar mi peinado, que ya estaba dócil y ondulado y de maquillarme, Vesta me eligió un vestido negro de tirantes apegado al cuerpo con escote de corazón, no quería salir, estaba sumamente nerviosa, según Vesta me veía espectacular, pero yo no me lo creía mucho, aun así Salí junto a ella y bajamos las escaleras, sentí que me iba a morir en ese momento, un montón de luces de Flashes impactaron con mi rostro, trate de sonreír pero estaba demasiado nerviosa.

Me fije en los invitados y como lo esperaba, allí estaba Nott, Zabinni y el hurón Malfoy en una esquina conversando, decidí ignorar el hecho de que mi peor enemigo se encontraba en esa fiesta y fui a la mesa a tomar un canapé, cuando vio una figura a su lado.

-¿Granger?-

-Zabinni- respondió

-Este quiero decir…Bloom- se rindió –te ves bien- me sonroje.

-Gracias, tu tampoco estas nada mal Zabinni- le dije sonriendo.

Hablamos por un rato, pero en ademan amistoso, Blaise era simpático, me pregunto sobre como había pasado todo eso y sobre cómo me había tomado el cambio de casa en Hogwarts. En unos momentos las cámaras y reporteros se acercaban así que salimos al jardín para conversar.

-Sabes Blaise me caes bien, podríamos ser amigos-

-Sí, lo sé, la verdad no esperaba que fueras tan simpática… Hermione- Le sonreí.

-Pero con una condición…- me dijo Blaise.

-¿Cuál?-

-Quiero que me presentes a tu amiga…-

-¿Ginny o Luna?- respondí sonriente.

-Ginny. Dijo casi susurrando.

-Valla, valla, el gran Blaise Zabinni tiene sentimientos por Ginny, ¿Quién lo diría?, no te preocupes, te la presentare-

-Gracias-

-Dime Herms, ya que somos amigos, pero debo ir al tocador- dije tal como me había dicho Vesta y me fui de allí, camine hasta entrar en la casa donde note Nott y el hurón albino iban saliendo.

-Bloom- me sonrió el hurón.

-Malfoy- dije y continúe caminando, pero me tomo del brazo.

-Bueno, ya que no eres Granger podríamos hablar más seguido ¿no Bloom?- dijo con una sonrisa arrogante típica de él.

-Tan adorable como siempre Malfoy- dije irónicamente- me encantaría hablar contigo-

-Bueno, pues entonces cuando volvamos a Hogwarts quizá podamos hablar más durante los recesos- Al parecer el hurón no paraba de fastidiar, me solté de su agarre y seguí caminando, estúpido hurón pervertido.

**DRACO POV**

Había pasado las vacaciones tranquilamente, hasta que llego una lechuza de la familia Bloom, el señor Bloom había sido amigo de mi padre de niño, a veces venían de visita, en la carta anunciaba que habían encontrado a su hija, tenían una hija que ahora debería tener mi edad, pero había sido raptada de pequeña y ya la habían encontrado e iban a hacer una fiesta en su honor.

Por supuesto todos asistiríamos, todo el mundo mágico estaba ansioso de saber quién sería la chica, conocía a los hijos de los señores Bloom, era amigo del mayor, de Damon, era un poco serio, pero era de mi agrado.

Finalmente el día llego, mi mamá insistió en que me arreglara demasiado, y cuando el fin todo estuvo listo partimos, en la mansión Bloom me encontré con Theo y Blaise, nos quedamos en una esquina conversando, toda la prensa mágica estaba metida allí, esperamos unos diez minutos cuando Vesta una de las hijas de los Bloom empezó a bajar la escalera de la mano con una chica, todo el mundo espero hasta que…. ¿GRANGER? Era eso posible?

Si! Allí estaba Granger bajando la escalera, trague en seco, se veía realmente bien! De hecho ahora que ella era de sangre pura quizás podría pasar a más rato con ella! Jejejej todas las cámaras la apuntaron y ella las miraba sonriente, tras un rato de fotos se acerco a la mesa e bocadillos y saco un canapé, no perdía de vista ni uno de sus movimientos.

-Eh chicos, creo que iré a hablar con Bloom…- dijo Balise y se fue para hablar con ella, seguí observando, Blaise hablaba con ella y ella sonreí y reía con él, no sé por qué y no sé cómo pero me dio una punzada en el pecho ¿serian caso celos? No, no lo creo.

-Debo estar volviéndome loco- susurre a la vez que Theo me hablaba sobre las vacaciones, de pronto volví a mirar y allí estaban Blaise y Hermione saliendo de la habitación hacia los jardines. Me tete a seguirlos, pero al ver que no volvían arrastre a Theo sin darle explicaciones hasta los jardines.

Salimos de la caza y me tope con Granger que venía entrando.

-Bloom- le sonreí enfatizando su nuevo apellido

-Malfoy- me respondió y continúo caminando pero yo la tome del brazo y la di vuelta

-Bueno, ya que no eres Granger podríamos hablar más seguido ¿no Bloom?- le dije aun sonriendo.

-Tan adorable como siempre Malfoy- dije por supuesto irónicamente - me encantaría hablar contigo- enserio? Pensé para mis adentros, pero deseché la idea _sarcasmo Draco recuérdal_o

-Bueno, pues entonces cuando volvamos a Hogwarts quizá podamos hablar más durante los recesos- me miro enojada y entro a la casa, me diriji donde Blaise junto con Theo y nos pusimos a conversar.

-Tan amistoso con Granger?- le pregunte a Blaise.

-1- no es Granger es Bloom! 2- me cae bien y 3- necesito su ayuda en algo- me dijo Blaise.

-Algo?- pregunto Theo ceñudo, pero no pudo continuar porque Damon el hermano mayor de Hermione se acercaba a paso firme a nosotros.

**DAMON POV**

Hermione había bajado junto con Vesta, yo estaba cerca de una de las mesas con un vaso de Whisky de fuego, se veía realmente bien, me quede mirándola sin darme cuenta de nada, volví a mi habitación para pensar un poco, aun con el vaso entre mis manos, subí las escaleras rápidamente y me encerré en mi cuarto apoyándome en la puerta. Estaba oscuro y el ventanal que daba al balcón estaba abierto, haciendo que las delicadas cortinas ondearan con el viento.

Me acerque y me apoye en el balcón viendo l oscuridad de la noche cuando sentí unos pasos, mire hacia abajo en el balcón, allí estaba Blaise Zabinni junto a ella, iban caminando juntos y hablando, preste atención a la conversación, me estaba volviendo paranoico ¿acaso serian celos? No, era inhumano sentir celos de ese sujeto que estaba conversando con mi hermana menor.

Me tranquilicé cuando le pidió ayuda a Hermione para que lo presentara con una tal Ginny, al menos solo eran amigos y eso me tranquilizaba, cuando Hermione se despidió de él y se dirigía a la entrada, pero otros dos que los reconocí enseguida allí estaban Draco Malfoy y Theodore Nott, ambos junto a Blaise me caían bien, aunque fueran menores que yo.

Seguí escuchando hasta que Draco tomo a Hermione por el brazo, escuche algo de verla más a menudo en Hogwarts y ella respondió algo como que le encantaría hablar con él, mis puños se crisparon y el vaso se rompió en mis propias manos, pero tuve el cuidado de no ocasionarme ningún corte. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Acaso Hermione había estado coqueteando con Malfoy? Me apresure hacia el baño y me lave la mano que estaba llena de Whiskey, salí de la habitación dando un portazo y me apresure a ir hacia las escaleras, las baje c a la carrera y me apresure a los jardines con paso seguro, debía hablar con esos tres.

-Hola Damon- me saludo Draco –tanto tiempo ¿Cómo has estado?-

-Bien gracias y ¿ustedes?- pregunte tratando de parecer amable, nos quedamos un rato conversando hasta que Blaise entro al tema de Hermione.

-Y ¿es verdad que la cambiaran de casa?-

-así es, ya todo está arreglado, pensé que lo sabían, uno de los contactos de papá entro al castillo y embrujo al sobrero, al parecer los 4 este año iremos a Slytherin-

-Wow Granger en Slytherin eso si que será raro, se va a rehusar te lo digo- me respondió Blaise.

-Que ya no es Granger Blaise!- respondió Theodore.

-Bueno, en realidad ella ni siquiera sabe que irá a Slytherin y si alguno de ustedes se los dice los mato ¿entendido?- dije yo mirándolos amenazadoramente.

-Tenlo por seguro, nadie le dirá nada- me respondió Draco.

-Y no quiero que ninguno de ustedes se acerque a mi hermana ¿entendido?- les pregunte mirándolos amenazadoramente, nadie se acercaría a Hermione, solo yo.

-Tenlo por seguro…- tartamudeo Blaise al responder.

-Sabes en qué sentido me refiero, hagan lo que quieran pero a mi hermana no la ocupen en sus jueguitos ¿entendido?- lo interrumpí,

-Si, tenlo por seguro Damon- me respondió Draco, me di medí vuelta y me fui sin siquiera despedirme.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso?- fue lo último que escuche de la boca de Draco mientras me iba, mi plan iba a funcionar, aunque detuviera al mundo entero ella seria mía.


	4. Accion y reaccion

**olaa aqui les traje el cuarto cap, q tiene algo insperado y bueno aqui empieza más el drama xD byee y no se olviden de dejar su aporte de un review! :D**

Capítulo 4: Acción y Reacción.

**HERMIONE POV**

En la fiesta habían pasado muchas cosas, en un rincón me encontré con Pansy Parkinson y Astoria Greengrass que hablaban animadas, al verme me sonrieron y saludaron, se disculparon por cómo me habían tratado los años anteriores, y me dijeron que hacían eso con la gente que no era de sangre pura porque eran las normas que les habían inculcado sus padres, resultaron bastante amigables, y conversamos por todo el resto de la fiesta, antes de irse me dijeron que me escribirían, no me había dado cuenta pero había ganado a dos amigas en tan solo un par de horas, al parecer los de Slytherin no eran tan malos como creía…

Había pasado los últimos 2 meses entre cartas de Pansy, Astoria, Ginny y Luna, le había dicho a Ginny que le contara a los chicos, y me sorprendió no recibir ni una carta de Ron y Harry en todo el verano, Ginny en una de sus cartas me lo explico, me odiaban, Ron y Harry me odiaban, pase toda una noche llorando, el único consuelo era que al parecer tenía 4 amigas.

Quedaba solo una semana para regresar a Hogwarts con mis hermanos, habíamos tenido unos problemas, ya que Linx estuvo enfermo y no podíamos ir sin él, por eso, cuando solo quedaba una semana fuimos al callejón Diagon, mis padres me habían comprado un montón de cosas, junto con ropa, y aunque me negué aun así me compraron una de las escobas más modernas, a la vuelta a casa estaba sumamente cansada, por lo que me diriji a la biblioteca a paso lento y tome uno de mis libros Muggles favoritos, me senté junto a la ventana y comencé con la lectura.

-Hermione- dijo una voz a mis espaldas.

-Hola Damon- le respondí sonriente mientras me daba vuelta, al parecer a mi hermano mayor también lo había agotado un poco la salida.

-¿Qué lees?- pregunto sonriendo, pero con ojos irónicos, aunque no sabía el por qué.

-Un libro Muggle, se llama Drácula, no creo que lo hayas escuchado…- me dispuse a seguir leyendo, cuando una mano me arrebato al libro de las manos, me di vuelta y vi a Damon apoyado en la muralla observando la portada.

-Damon dámelo, quiero continuar leyendo. Dije caminando hasta donde estaba él y cruzándome de brazos, en los últimos mes y medio me había hecho amiga de todos mis hermanos, y pareciera que nos conociéramos de toda la vida en vez de un par de meses.

-No, alcánzalo- dijo con su típica sonrisa torcida, bufé molesta y trate de quitarle el estúpido libro, el era más alto que yo, así que me puse de puntillas y le quite el libro, cuando lo alcance y me di vuelta note su sonrisa irónica, me di vuelta y me encamine hasta el sillón, pero una mano me dio vuelta por lo hombros, y me acercó a él, trate de zafarme pero me aprisiono contra la pared, me miro directo a los ojos aun con la sonrisa.

-Damon que…- pero fue interrumpida con sus labios que devoraban los míos sin piedad, el libro cayó al piso, estaba en estado de shock, Damon seguía besándome, pero yo no le seguiría el juego, era repulsivo, y al ver que yo no cooperaria ejerció más presión con sus labios, finalmente con dolor porque mordió los míos los abrí, no sin antes tratar de empujarlo, pero sus manos estaban en mis hombros ejerciendo presión que me impedía el movimiento.

Besaba bien, pero no me deje llevar, la acción era repulsiva e asquerosa, el era mi hermano, no sabía porque hacia eso, y yo estaba presa en sus brazos sin nada que hacer, estaba aterrada, lo empujaba pero parecía no inmutarse por los golpes, así que con mi rodilla le pegue en el estomago, encolerizado se alejo unos pasos y a los segundos volvió su estúpida sonrisa.

-Que crees que estabas haciendo Damon?- le grite, me hizo una seña para que guardara silencio, y se acerco.

-Porque quise- dijo con naturalidad, como si la acción fuera normal, y continuo acercándose, adivine sus intenciones y me aleje.

-Pero somos hermanos, lo que hiciste es repulsivo…-

-¿Repulsivo? Ambos sabemos que te gusto Hermione- lo mire horrorizada estaba loco, y era asqueroso, me encamine hacia la puerta dejando al libro tirado junto a la ventana.

-Nunca vuelvas a hacer eso- le dije y salí, no sin antes darme cuenta de su mirada calculadora y su sonrisa que ahora me parecía amenazante, sentí un escalofrío mientras recorría los pasillos rumbo a mi habitación, tenia gamas de llorar por la rabia y la ira, pero también tenía miedo, miedo de que me estuviera siguiendo, así que apenas entre a mi habitación la cerré con un portazo y le puse el seguro.

Me tire a la cama, tenía tanta ira, las lagrimas se desbordaban de mis ojos como gotas de lluvia, aun tenia la sensación de sus labios y me era repugnante recordarlo, llore en silencio, hasta que me di cuenta de la lechuza negra que me miraba desde el balcón, me acerque a ella secándome las lagrimas y rogando que Damon no estuviera en el balcón próximo, era la lechuza de Pansy, tome la carta y entré a la lechuza a mi habitación.

_Hermione:_

_Hola, quería decirte que esta carta no es solo escrita por mí, Astoria está en mi casa y como no tiene aquí su lechuza te estamos escribiendo las dos, cuando estemos en el expreso a Hogwarts ven y siéntate con nosotros porfis, tenemos muchas cosas que contarte, y supongo que tú también, bueno nos vemos, en el andén, se despide:_

_ Pansy y Astoria._

Sonreí y escribí una respuesta después de haberle dado unas galletitas a la lechuza, salí al balcón y se fue volando, contrastando en el cielo con sus alas negras, me quede allí viéndola cuando advertí la presencia de Damon en el enorme balcón próximo, le diriji una mirada horrorizada y entré a mi habitación, el verlo solo me hizo sentirme peor de lo que ya sentía.

-Hermione abre!- dijo golpeando la puerta con su puño después de unos segundos de haberlo visto en el balcón, lancé lo primero que encontré contra la puerta, que era un florero de cristal.

-Lárgate!- le dije furiosa, pese a que seguía insistiendo, y me tape los oídos con la almohada, las lagrimas volvían pero no me iba a permitir ser débil, no quería que todos me tuvieran lástima, y no caería en su estúpido juego sicótico, deje que las lagrimas fluyeran, porque serian las ultimas que derramaría en mucho tiempo.

**PANSY POV**

**-**Astoria, ya llego la carta de Herms- le dije entrando en el salón, donde ella estaba sentada.

-Bien, entonces veámosla- dijo sonriendo.

_Pansy y Astoria:_

_Hola, si me encantaría sentarme con ustedes el andén, allí nos juntamos ¿vale? también yo tengo algo que contarlos, no es la mejor de las cosas, de hecho es algo horrible, recordarlo hace que me duela la cabeza, pero ustedes son mis amigas, así que sobre los diré, nos vemos en el expreso a Hogwarts, nos vemos._

_ Hermione._

-¿Qué será?- pregunto Astoria curiosa.

-No lo sé, pero algo me dice que no es algo bueno- dije preocupada pensando en que seria, estuvimos preparando las maletas todo el día, quise escribirle otra carta a Herms para preguntarle, pero pensé que sería mejor esperar, y esperé, sin embargo no pensé que las noticias serian tan graves hasta el día en que lo contó….


	5. Camino a Hogwarts

**olaaaa aqui les traje el quinto cap, espero les guste xD y una cosa ¿que piensan de Damon? ¿lo odian? me mandan en un revieww que opinan byeeeee :D dejen reviews!**

Capitulo 5: Camino a Hogwarts

**HERMIONE POV**

Al fin llego el Lunes, volvería a Hogwarts al fin, ahora me ponía incomoda la idea de que Damon también fuera a Hogwarts, toda la semana el había insistido en hablarme, pero no me inmute ni a hablarle ni a dirigirle la mirada, estaba avergonzada, y furiosa.

-Adiós y cuídense- dijo mamá cuando ya nos habíamos despedido, subí mi cosas y acompañe a mis hermanos a buscar un lugar, cuando ya se hubieron sentados me pare y me dispuse a abrir la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunto con voz fría Damon.

-Quede de irme con Pans y Astoria- le dije a Vesta mirándola, pese a que ella no realizó la pregunta. Salí de allí y antes de ir con Pansy y Astoria me diriji a saludar a Ginny y Luna, abrí la puerta del compartimiento donde estaban.

-Herms!- chillo Ginny y me abrazó, Luna hizo lo mismo, me invitaron a sentarme, pero yo les dije que había quedado con Pansy y Astoria, ella asintieron, después de que les hube contado mediante cartas sobre mi amistad con las Slytherin curiosamente los dos grupos de chicas se hicieron amigas.

-Hermione hola- saludo Harry sonriendo, le sonreí, al parecer ya no estaba enojado, sino sorprendido por los eventos que habían pasado en mi vida los últimos meses, mire a Ron, no me miraba, pero miraba al asiento con ojos resentidos y el ceño fruncido.

-Ron?-

-¿Qué quieres Bloom?- pregunto con voz dura y fría que no parecía la de él.

-Ron! Es Hermione, nuestra amiga, no la trates así!- me defendió Ginny.

-Es una traidora, eso es lo que es, no puedo entender como sigues de amiga con ella- dijo con voz fría, me levante, sus palabras eran frías y crueles, sentí las lagrimas tratando de salir, pero apreté los dientes, no lloraría.

-Eres un idiota Weasley…- dije con voz fría y prepotente y me fui, Ginny y Luna miraron a Ron con gesto de reproche, desde afuera del compartimiento pude escuchar como regañaban a Ron.

-ERES UN IDIOTA! ¿NO SABES LO DIFICIL QUE ES PARA ELLA QUE LE DIGAS ESO?- grito Ginny

_"Es una Traidora" _resonaron en mi mente las palabras de Ron, me aleje de allí y en uno de los pasillo del tren me detuve, no lloré, pero quería matar a Ron, yo no había traicionado a nadie, el era un idiota.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto Damon.

-No te interesa, vete- le dije y continúe caminando, buscando el compartimiento de Pansy y Astoria.

-Dime- ordeno sujetándome del brazo, me zafé de su agarre continúe caminando, hasta que por un hueco de la puerta vi a Pansy y Astoria sentadas conversando, abrí la puerta y les sonreí a las chicas, ellas sonrieron, pero miraron intrigantes a Damon que seguía atrás de mi.

-Dime Hermione!- ordeno alzando la voz.

-Púdrete!- le rugí antes de cerrar la puerta en su cara, y me di vuelta y allí estaban las chicas que me miraban interrogantes, me senté al lado de ellas y procedí a contarles todo lo que había pasado en los últimos días.

-Oh por dios! Es un degenerado!- dijo Astoria con los ojos desorbitados.

-Lo sé, por eso le he estado evitando- dije yo mirando el paisaje tras la ventana.

-No te preocupes, no le diremos a nadie- dije Pansy abrazándome, al igual que Astoria, decidí cambiar el tema y empezamos a hablar de las vacaciones, rato después llegaron Ginny y Luna que se unieron a la conversación, también les conte lo ocurrido y ella me brindaron su apoyo y camaradería, como las amigas que somos.

**DRACO POV**

Había estado buscando a Blaise y a Theo por todos lados, en uno de los muchos pasillos del tren vi a Grang… quiero decir Bloom, que tenía el rostro crispado de enojo, no noto mi presencia porque ni siquiera levanto la vista, de pronto una puerta se abrío detrás de ella, era Damon, el le preguntaba sobre algo que paso, pero ella eadia sus respuestas, le respondia con odio, el mismo odio o quizá más intenso con el cuál me respondia a mi, el la tomo del brazo pero ella se safo de su agarre con asco en el rostro, algo habia pasado allí, lo ultimo que escuche antes de que Hermione le cerrara la puerta en la cara a damon fue un "Pudrete", sonreí sin darme cuenta, Hermione quizá odiaba a su hermano más de lo que me odiaba a mi.

-Malfoy- dijo Damon mirándome.

-Bloom- le respondi yo -¿problemas con tu hermana?- le pregunte sonriendo.

-Ni te imaginas- dije apoyándose en la ventana y revolviéndose el cabello con ambas manos en un gesto de frustración- no se que hacer cada día se pone más difícil uno simplemente se deja llevar por…- entonces me miro y sonrio – no, quizás he dicho demasiado-

-¿Por?- pregunte con curiosidad.

-No, por nada, mi hermana es simplemente difícil- dijo evadiendo mi pregunta.

-Y que lo digas, desde que la conozco siembre ha sido difícil- dije yo asintiendo –es problemática, créeme te dará problemas- le dije y continúe buscando a Theo y Blaise, aun sin sacarme de la mente la imagen de Granger peleando con Damon, si así se llevaban ahora, en un par de meses se estarían matando y por mientras cumpliría la promesa que me auto-inculque de acercarme más a Granger ahora que no era una sangre sucia.

**DAMON POV**

Pense en las palabras de Draco, el la conocía desde hace mucho más tiempo y me decía que era difícil y problemática, pero no me rendiría tan fácil, volvería a sentir sus labios,aunque ella se resistiera terminaría por convencerla… si no lo hacia la obligaría, porque nadie le niega nada a Damon Bloom, y nadie se interpondría en mi camino, Hermione seria mía, pararía al mundo entero, la secuestraria si fuera necesaria… pero ella seria mia…


	6. Lágrimas

**Olaaa aqui les traje otro cap xDD no se olviden de dejar su aporte de reviews! xDD byeee :3**

**Capitulo 6: Lágrimas.**

Pase toda la mañana junto con Pans y Astoria, hasta que llegamos a Hogwarts, les explique la situación del cambio de casa, no estaba muy preocupada por eso, ya que estaba completamente segura de que volvería a quedar en Gryfindor, me despedí de ellas y tuve que volver junto a mis hermanos, no mire a Damon, pero sabia o que estaba enojado por cómo le grite y le cerré la puerta en la cara, o quizá estaba con su estúpida sonrisa solo para irritarme, me sentía extraña utilizando de nuevo la túnica negra sin el símbolo de ninguna casa, era como volver a primer año.

Tuvimos que caminar detrás de los nuevos alumnos de primer año, hasta entrar en el gran comedor, todos nos miraron, sus miradas interrogantes me incomodaban, todo Gryffindor me miro entre enojo y sorpresa, los de Slytherin que estuvieron en la fiesta como Pansy, Astoria Blaise, e incluso el hurón sonrieron, se me vino a la mente la palara _conspiración, _pero era estúpido pensar en aquello, mis 4 amigas me sonrieron y me siguieron con la mirada.

Vesta iba caminando delante de mi junto con Linx, que se notaba en su rostro los nervios, para mi desgracia Damon iba caminando junto a mí, era un completo imbécil, estaba mirando el sobrero, que estaba sobre una silla al frente de todo el gran comedor, cuando sentí como tomo mi mano, quite la mia de entre las suyas con un gesto hostil y adelante el paso, al parecer Damon no se rendiría, lo mire con odio y seguía sonriendo irónico como siempre, exasperada seguí caminando hasta que todos llegamos al frente y Dumbledore inicio su discurso anual.

Despues del discurso todos los nuevos alumnos de primer año pasaron por el sobrero seleccionador, la verdad estaba nerviosa, pero en cierto modo sabia que volveria a quedar en Gryffindor, el problema era que medio colegio me odiaba.

Dumbledore inicio otro discurso explicando la situación, mi nuevo apellido y el por que del cambio de casa, senti todos los ojos de los estudiantes posarse en mi, y desvié la mirada hacia el sombrero nerviosa, mis hermanos se sentaron bajo el sombrero seleccionador uno por uno cuando Dumbledore se los indico, todos quedaron en Slytherin para mi sorpresa, pensé que Vesta habría quedado en Ravenclaw, cuando fue mi turno senti como si la piernas no me respondieran, pero aun así avanzé frente a la mirada expectante de todos y me sente, traté de calmarme respirando lentamente, pero me senti desfallecer cuando el sombrero con voz atronadora rompió el silencio del salón con una sola palabra, una palabra que me hizo estremecerme "Slytherin" por unos momentos todos quedaron en silencio y después el sonido de los aplausos resonó en la mesa Slytherin, me diriji allá con el alma ida y me sente, era una pesadilla.

Comí en silencio, solo asentía cuando Pansy u Astoria me hablaban, sentía la mirada de Damon clavada en mi rostro y lo ignore, si antes habia sentido que no volveria a llorar ahora sentía que quizá rompería la promesa que me inculque, estaba sumamente aflijida ¿Cómo diablos habia quedado en Slytherin? Eso era ilógico, yo siempre he sido una Gryffndor, cuando tuvimos que irnos me dee guiar por Pansy y Astoria hasta la sala común de Slytherin, quería gritar, quería golpear a alguien, quería huir de allí, quería ocultarme y no salir jamás.

Compartia la habitación con mis dos amigas y me dormi, en silencio tratando de llorar, pero las lagrimas no salian, resignada aprete los dientes y enterré el rostro en la almohada tratando de calmarme, cuando al fi lo logre exale preocupada, al dia siguiente me esperaban las miradas de medio colegio, y entre ellas las de el idiota de Damon.

**DAMON POV**

Las clases eran sumamente aburridas, y seguía pensado en Hermione, en la mañana me habia evitado cuando trate de hablarle, ella iba junto a Greengrass y Parkinson, se veía realmente bien con el uniforme de Slytherin.

Cuando se fue note la mirada que le dirijia Malfoy, gruñi y lo mire de forma hostil, el pareció notarlo y desvió la mirada, traté de seguirla pero entró a su primera clase y Vesta me arrastro también para que fuéramos a clases, cuando al fin fue hora de descanso la busque por todos lados y no estaba, me diriji a la sala común cansado, el pasillo estaba vacio y entonces la vi, Parkinson y Greengrass no estaban con ella y me acerque, la tomé del brazo con fuerza.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto con voz fría, me gusto la furia de su mirada, sentía su odio en el aire.

-Hablame- casi le grite, ella me miro asustada por primera vez y le sonreí, me odiaba, pero me temia.

-Estas enfermo- me dijo y trato de caminar, pero la aferre con ambos brazo.

-Sueltame- dijo desviando la mirada, sus ojos brillaban y supe que quería llorar, estaba siendo débil frente a mi.

-Damon suéltame!- grito

-NO- le dije yo y la aprisione entre mis brazos besándola por segunda vez, sus labios eran dulces y calidos, pero sentía el rechazo en ellos, me enfurezi ¿Qué mierda tenia que hacer ahora?¿que tenia que hacer para que por una vez me correspondiera? Mordí sus labios con fuerza como en el primer beso que le dio, pero se negó a abrirlos y se safó de mis brazos.

-Estas enfermo- me grito antes de irse corriendo, supe que lloraría por su mirada aflijida, me dieron ganas de golpear a alguien y golpee la muralla haciendo que mis nudillos sangraran, cerré los ojos y me tranquilizé, ella caería, no me iba a rendir.

**DRACO POV**

Habia estado paseando por el castillo durante el descanso, no pensaba en ir a la segunda clase hasta que Theo nombro "No te dare los apuntes si no vas" y me tuve que resignar a ir, se los habria pedido a Blaise, pero el ni siquiera escucha la clase.

Camine por los pasillos que estaban casi vacios, de seguro todos ya estaban esperando en el salón u en la sala común, de pronto vi algo escalofriante, era Damon besando a Hermione, auqnue esta parecía resistirse y querer alejarse de él, por que debo admitirlo, la escena era repulsiva, el era su hermano!

-Estas enfermo- grito Hermione con odio y se fue corriendo, Damon golpeo la muralla y empezó a sangrar, era una escena horrible, ¿acaso Damon se habia enamorado de Hermione? Era ridículo y enfermo.

Me apresure a salir de allí, conocía a Damon cuando se enojaba y tenia un carácter de mierda, me fui a la sala común, que estaba vacia, las clases debieron de haber empezado hace un par de minutos, me sente en el sillón de cuero negro y me puse a pensar en las escenas que habia visto anteriormente cuando escuche un ruido detrás de mi.

-Bloom ¿Qué tienes le dije?- a Hermione que trataba se subir las escaleras para encerrase en su habitación, de seguro habia estado llorando, no se dio vuelta.

-Nada Malfoy- dijo pero su voz se quebró y empezó a subir las escaleras, la segui, quizá elbeso de Damon la habia afectado emocionalmente, la alcanzé con facilidad y me puse frente a ella, sus ojos estaban rojos y sus mejillas estaban surcadas en lágrimas, su labio temblaba.

-Nada, no me ha pasado nada Malfoy- dijo tratando de irse, no se porque y no se como pero la abrazé, su aspecto me conmovió, estaba llorando no solo de tristeza, sino de furia y humillación, la abrazé contra mi pecho y ella correspondió al abrazo.

-Malfoy, lo odio… lo odio- me dijo, aun llorando, se refería a Damon y apoye mi rostro contra su cabello, que ahora era solo levemete ondulado, aspire su aroma florar y la segui abrazando, sentía su dolor en el aire, estaba destrozada.

-Lo se- le dije, pero no se me ocurria nada para tranquilizarla, estaba frente a mi llorando por culpa del idiota de su hermano y yo no sabia que hacer, mi corazón dio una punzada tal como el día de la fiesta en que la vi halando con Blaise, cuando note un rostro bajo las escaleras.

-Hermione- dijo con voz fría Damon, ella me solto y no lo miro a la cara.

-Largate- le dijo y se encerró en su habitación, Damon me miro, en sus ojos estaba la locura y en su rostro la furia, bajé la escalera con los puños apretados y lo mire directo a los ojos, estos destilaban la ira, y los celos, si antes habia tenido dudas, ahora se habían disipado, Damon se habia enamorado de Hermione.


	7. La ira

**olaaa, espro les vuste el cap xD debo decirlo, el cap es un poco violento, pero a mi me gusto, no se... me dicen lo que opinan en un review ¿vale? byeeeee continuen leyendo y dejen reviews! :D**

Cápitulo 7: La ira

**DRACO POV**

-Aléjate de mi Hermana- rugió Damon mirándome, se me vinieron a la mente las imágenes que había visto en el pasillo, Damon era un desquiciado, ya no quedaba rastro del Damon serio y con aire despectivo, en su rostro estaban marcados los celos, la furia y en sus ojos note un deje de locura.

-Eres un idiota! Estaba llorando Damon! ¿Qué diablos le hiciste?- le dije aun recordando esas imágenes del pasillo.

-Lo que yo haga no es asunto tuyo! Ella es mi Hermana ¿entendido? Alejate de ella Malfoy, creem, no quieres tenerme como tu eenmigo- dijo cerrando los puños y acercándose.

-Eres un idiota- le respondi.

-Lárgate Malfoy- me dijo temblando de ira.

-Esto no se queda así Bloom, lo pagaras…-

-Quisiera ver eso- me respondió con los ojos entrecerrados y en tono burlón.

-¿Quieres apostar?- le dije acercándome con lo9s puños apretados.

-Draco vámonos…- dijo Theo que acababa de llegar y había escuchado todo.

-Huye cobarde- susurro Damon, le respondí con un gruñido y Theo y yo nos dirigimos a la salida de la sala común.

-Hermione abre!- escuche los golpes de Damon en la puerta de Hermione antes de salir de la sala común, apreté los puños, tenia ganas de golpear a ese idiota, era un imbécil y lo peor era que estaba desquiciado.

-¿Qué paso Draco?- pregunto Theo.

-Nada, solo un problema, después te cuento…

Camine hasta el aula cuando la imagen de Hermione llorando entre mis brazos choco como una bofetada contra mi, habia estado tan vulnerable, tan frágil, tan cerca… pero todo era culpa de Damon, debí defenderla, era un completo cobarde…

Entramos al aula y todos se dieron la vuelta para mirarnos, me senté junto a Astoria que tenia a su lado un puesto libre, cerré los puños enojado.

-Draco, ¿Draco estas bien?- pregunto Pansy dándose vuelta dese el puesto de enfrente.

-Si, estoy bien- menti bajando la vista.

-¿Dónde esta Hermione?- pregunto Astoria, levante la vista, y estaba dispuesto adecirle cuando miro a Pansy preocupada.

-Damon…- dijo Pansy –dime Draco que paso- dijo ahora alarmada, les conté todo.

-Debemos decirle a alguien Pansy, ya es muy grave que se haya repetido, pobre Hermione…- dijo Astoria.

-¿Repetido?- pregunto yo, ella se miraron y bajaron la vista.

-Chicas díganme, se que saben algo- dije ya exasperado.

-Pues…- dijo Astoria y empezó con su relato.

**ASTORIA POV**

Una ves terminada la clase fui con Pansy a contarle a Luna y Ginny, todo el mundo nos miraba extrañados, y fuimos a buscar a Damon, teníamos planeado confrontarlo y decirle que dejara de moelstar a nuestra amiga.

-Ni lo pienses Draco tu no vienes!- le dije

-Claro que voy-

-Que no- dijo Pansy – y nos alejamos por el pasillo, caminamos hacia la sala común cuando vimos al hermano de Herms apoyado en una pared.

-Damon!- casi grito Pansy y nos acercamos las cuatro a él, apenas nos vio frunció el ceño y su rostro se crispo.

-¿Qué quieren?- pregunto con voz fría.

-Alejate de nuestra amiga- nos miro furioso- lo sabemos todo!- dijo Ginny poniéndose al frente.

-¿Quién se creen que son? Ella es mi hermana puedo hacer lo que yo quiera!-

-¿Eso implica besarla?- dijo Pansy, por la expresión de Damon note que si hubiera tenido su varita a manonos hubiera matado una por una.

-Larguense de aquí! Ahora!- rugio y se dirigió a la sala común.

-Hermione- dije en un susurro – Chicas va a buscar a Hermione, rápido hay que encontrarla antes que él!- dije yo y salimos corriendo, nadie sabia de que era capaz Damon ahora.

**HERMIONE POV**

Era una idiota! Tan débil! ¿Cómo pudo besarme? Esto era una pesadilla, estaba encerrada en mi habitación, sentada en el piso abrazada a mis piernas llorando, un rato atrás habia llorado en los brazos del hurón fui tan estúpida! De seguro le dijo a oo el mundo que habia estado llorando!

-Hermione abre la maldita puerta!- grito Damon golpeadola como hizo hace un rato.

-Largate!- le grite.

-Hermione si no abres la puerta…-

-¿Qué? Lárgate de aquí imbécil, no quiero volver a verte nunca, eres un maldito degenerado!-

-Hermione, es tu última oportunidad abre!-

-No- grite y me cubri el rostro, los golpes se volvieron más insistentes y por segundos pensé queacabaria tirando la puerta, cuando de protno cesaron, suspire tranquila quizá se habia ido, mire a la puerta, que estaba sumamete quieta.

-Abreme Maldita sea!- dijo de pronto, y su puñosangrante destrozo unaparte de la madera de la puerta, mire horrorizada la escena, quise gritar pero estaba en estado de Shock, me puse contra la pared, a medida que la puerta temblaba como si fera de papel, hasta que… se abrió.

-Hermione…- dijo con los puños goteando sangre, el rostro rojo de ira, pero aun así con una sonrisa triunfante.

-A.. alejate de mi- dije tartamudeando.

-¿Por qué les dijiste?- dijo mirándome.

-¿Qué?-

-Por que le dijiste al grupo de taradas que te bese?- pregunto gritando.

-Son mis amigas les digo lo que yo quiera- grite, se acerco a mi con los puños apretados.

-Tuno entiendes ¿ceirto?- dijo tomandome de las muñecas de form brusca –Mirame!- grito –Mirame Hermione! ¿Por qué no puedes entender?

-Sueltame- grite –me haces daño-

-Tu haras lo que yo te diga Hermione- dijo en un tono posesivo, lo mire horrorizada, sus manos cada vez apretaban mas mis muñecas.

-No! Suéltame ya Damon!- le grite, y me logre zafar, trate de salir de allí corriendo pero me agarro de un brazo.

-No! Tu de aqui no te vas!-

-Alejate de ella!- dijo una voz, que reconoci como Pansy, mire hacia donde se encontraba la voz, y allí estaban todas las chicas con sus varitas en alto, me miraban preocupadas.

-Hermione…- dijo Luna mirándome horrorizada, y es que, mi aspecto debía de ser horrible, estaba cubierta por la sangre de Damon por golpear la puerta, y mis ojos estaban rojos.

-No les dije que se largaran?- grito Damon.

-Deja en paz a nuestra amiga, ahora!- dijo Ginny, me solte del agarre de Damon y me pude junto a las chicas.

-Largate!- dijo Ginny mirando a Damon, el me miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Tu y yo vamos a hablar- dijo mirándome antes de salir de la sala común.

-Herms! ¿estas bien? Dime que no te ha hecho nada!- dijo Luna preocupada.

-No, chicas estoy bien, gracias por ayudarme- les dije.

-¿Y esa sangre?- dijo Pansy mareada al verla.

-Es de Damon… derribo la puerta y le sagraron los puños-

-No te preocupes, no volverá a acercarse a ti ese desquiciado - dijo Astoria, y todas las chicas me abrazaron.

-Chicas este, creo que ire a cambiarme- dije yo mirándome mi ropa, me di vuelta y me dispuse a irme cuando una voz me hizo darme vuelta.

-¿Qué demonios te hizo ese idiota?- era Draco, y miraba mi ropa ensangrentada.

-Malfoy no es lo que parece, el no me golpeo- el me miro dudoso y se sento, aun mirándome con el ceño fruncido y los puños apretados.

-Gracias por preguntar- dije dándome vuelta, no dejaría que Damon volviera a acercarse ami nunca, mire mis muñecas, que tenían un ligero color violáceo en donde Damon ejerció presión, el era definitivamente un monstruo.


	8. Nuevos sentimientos

**olaaaa aqui traje otro cap xD tambien queria decirles que voy a tratar de alargr los caps y eso bueno byeeee dejen reviews! :3**

Capitulo 8: Nuevos sentimientos.

**DAMON POV**

Habían pasado 2 días desde que hable con Hermione por última vez, si lo admito, creo que exagere un poco al derribar la puerta, pero debía hacerlo, las heridas de mis puños aun no sanaban, y medio Slytherin creía que tuve un "Accidente", las otras personas eran el grupo de amistades de Hermione y sabían la verdad, ella parecía evitarme, si entraba en un lugar ella se iba, y ya nunca estaba sola.

Aún así me sentí mal por ella, quizá reaccione de forma más que alterada, quería disculparme, pero no podía, ella no quería ni verme, quizá me odiaba, quizá me despreciara, pero aun así me arriesgaría, dejar las cosas así sería algo estúpido, sin embargo yo no encontraba tan grave lo que había hecho, era mi hermana y debía obedecerme por el hecho de ser mayor que ella, pero era tan testaruda! Aunque eso me gustara de ella no podía dejar de pensar que era un impedimento en mis planes, pero eso cambiaria…

-Señor Bloom si no va a poner atención en mi clase es mejor que se retire- dijo el profesor Snape, así que continúe con mis apuntes, sin dejar de pensar en ella, probablemente era una obsesión, pero era lo mejor que me había pasado en años… al menos para mí.

**DRACO POV**

Aun me sentía mal por ello, debí estar allí cuando el imbécil de su hermano la encontró, y es que, me sentía mal por ella, en cierto modo me sentí culpable de lo que paso, aunque no sabía el por qué, en los últimos días cada vez me sentía más cómodo con ella, desde ese día en que lloro en mis brazos, derrumbándose por culpa del idiota de su hermano… le pedí perdón, horas después de esos hechos desagradables, y es que no es común en mi pedirle perdón a nadie, pero al recordarla con sus ojos llorosos y en mis brazos, me volvió la punzada a mi pecho, aunque esta era diferente… esta era culpa, necesitaba protegerla, quería estará allí para ella.

_FlashBack_

_-Hermione, lo siento, debi haber estado aquí para que ese imbécil no se te acercara- le dije en la biblioteca, donde la encontré haciendo sus deberes de Transfiguración_

_-Mm, este, gracias por preocuparte Malfoy, pero no fue nada en serio- me dijo sonriendo de forma leve pero agradecida – y sobre cuando me viste llorar, lo siento yo…- trato de disculparse por cuando lloro en mis brazos._

_-Tranquila, no tienes la culpa, además lo necesitabas- le dije sonriendo._

_-Gracias Draco- me sorprendí, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que me llamaba por mi nombre, y ahora su voz tenia una mezcla de alivio y felicidad._

_Fin FlashBack _

La mire, estaba sentada junto a Pansy, la clase de Defensa contra las artes oscuras era larga y tediosa, ella jugueteaba con su lápiz aburrida, cuando tuve una idea, arranque un trozo de pergamino y escribí las palabras "¿aburrida? Yo también" y lo lanzé hacia ella cuando le profesor se dio vuelta para escribir en el pizarrón, miro la nota y una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, eso era lo que quería ver, una sonrisa, y en cierto modo me alegre que esa sonrisa fuera por causa mía.

Se dio vuelta y me miro sonriendo, y sus labios sonrientes trazaron una palabra "Huron", y su sonrisa volvió a su rostro, ¿Qué puedo decir? Me encantaba verla sonreír, me hacía sentir bien saber que ella era feliz, no sabía porque, y no sabía cómo, pero desde esa noche en la mansión Bloom me sentía cada vez más cómodo junto a ella, me reconfortaba, y al parecer yo la hacía olvidar los problemas que tenia con su hermano.

Al final la clase le hice una seña a Pansy y Astoria, para que me dejaran a solas con Hermione, ellas se fueron caminando con una sonrisa culpable, Hermione las miro interrogante, de espaladas a la pared.

-Sabes voy a continuar con mi propuesta- le dije sonriendo, ella se dio vuelta y me miro.

-¿Qué?

-Cuando estuve en tu casa te sugerí que habláramos más cuando volviéramos a Hogwarts, así que…¿Qué dices?

-Digo Malfoy, que estas completamente loco- dijo riendo, la mire sonriendo, con una ceja alzada, interrogante.

-Está bien, ¿de qué quieres hablar Malfoy?-

-Mm, sabes, ya que somos amigos y no eres una sangre sucia…

-Oye! Sigues siendo el mismo cretino de siempre- dijo antes de darse vuelta.

-Espérame! Iba a decirte que puedes llamarme Draco- le dije en tono amable.

-Valla Malfoy, hoy no te comportas como un cretino petulante ¿Qué tramas?

-O sea, me prefieres como un cretino eh? sabia que te era irresistible Hermione…

-¿Qué? ¿Tu irresistible para mí? Sueña Malfoy…

-Mañana en el lago, después de clases, no faltes, porque o si no vendré a buscarte- la invite – a no ser que no tengas el valor para ir…-

-Allí estaré Malfoy- dijo con los ojos entrecerrados antes de irse a buscar a las demás chicas, sonreí, y me fui a contarle a Theo y Blaise, los encontré cerca del baño de prefectos, Theo se tapaba los oídos con ambas manos y Blaise cantaba inspirado una canción que no conocía.

-¿Qué le pasa a Blaise?- le pregunte a Theo.

-Está feliz… y creo que enamorado-

-Blaise ¿enamorado? No lo creo Theo…

-Blaise ¿Por qué cantas?- casi grite yo.

-Tengo una cita con Ginny…- dijo

-¿Qué? Una cita con comadreja girl?- el solo asintió –ejem y como conseguiste que aceptara?-

-Hermione la convenció, cuando estuvimos en su casa para la fiesta le pedí que tratara de acercarme a Ginny jejejje-

-Blaise eres todo un don Juan- dijo Theo riendo.

El resto del día la pasamos entre clases y escuchando a Blaise que estaba como niñita enamorada planeando todo, su ropa, la comida, lo que iban a hablar.

-Blaise QUEREMOS DORMIR- grito Theo en la cama que estaba a la derecha de Blaise, hace una hora que habíamos estado tratando de dormir, pero no, Blaise seguía hablando.

-Blaise! Son las 1:30 de la mañana cállate! Le dije yo- al final, después de una larga palabrería de Blaise la habitación estaba en silencio y pude dormirme.

Sabía que era un sueño, no podía pasar de estar en la oscuridad de mi habitación a estar solo en la sala común, que parecía iluminada por un velo de luz, allí estaba ella, no entendía por qué, pero me acerque, sus ojos eran tristes, por sus mejillas corrían lagrimas, ella temblaba, sus muñecas estaban de un color purpureo, como si hubieran sido golpeadas y en su ropa había dejes de sangre, lo comprendí, era mi recuerdo de ella en ese día…

-No me mires- susurro

-Debí de estar aquí, debí matarlo por lo que te hizo…- dije dolido al verla así

-No es tu culpa Draco

Pero de pronto ella ya no estaba allí, me di vuelta y me miraba sonriente, no quedaba rastro de dolor u tristeza en su rostro.

-Draco- dijo sonriente, me acerque a ella, me miro con ojos dulces y tranquilos, y me fui acercando lentamente a sus labios, ella también se acercó, podía sentir su aliento, tocar sus labios con los míos cuando… desperté.

No hacía falta que le preguntara a la profesora de adivinación sobre el significado de ese sueño, ya lo había comprendido: me enamore de Hermione.


	9. Heridas

Capitulo 9: Heridas

**olaaaa aqui les tengo otro cap! xDd recuerden dejar reviews! byeeee :D**

**GINNY POV**

-RONALD WEASLEY! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan obstinado? Ella es nuestra amiga- le grite en la sala común, habían pasado 3 días desde que Ron seguía enojado con Herms.

-No lo entiendes Ginny! Por su culpa en segundo año vomite babosas! Babosas Ginny! ¿ y ahora me dice que ella en realidad es una de esas niñas ricas de familias de sangre pura?-

-ELLA NO LO SABIA!- le grite, y mire suplicante a Harry que miraba a Ron apoyado en un asiento, ya aburrido con la discusión.

-Ron, amigo, Ginny tiene razón, Herms es la misma de antes, deberías disculparte con ella, debe estar dolida por lo que le dijiste…

-¿Dolida? No parece muy dolida juntándose con esas serpientes Parkinson y Greengrass, además ¿lo han notado? Ahora también anda de amiga de Malfoy, Nott y Zabinni, ella siempre fue una serpiente rastrera al igual que esos…

-RONALD WEASLEY! No insultes a mis amigas y a Blaise- le dije enojada.

-¿Amigas? ¿Blaise? Oh no! ahora Ginny es una de ellos! Harry has algo!- eso me colmo la paciencia y tire a Ron de las orejas junto con Harry, y lo conducimos a las afueras de la clase de D.C.L.A.O (defensa contra las artes oscuras) donde minutos antes había visto a Herms.

Caminamos y la divise caminando en el pasillo junto a Pansy y Astoria.

-Chicas esperen!- ellas se dieron vuelta, Hermione miro enojada a Ron y Pansy y Astoria se rieron ante lo ridícula que era la escena.

-¿Qué pasa Ginny?- me pregunto Herms.

-Herms, mi hermano quiere decirte algo…- le dije mirando a Ron amenazante que bajo la vista.

-¿Qué quieres Ronald?- pregunto de brazos cruzados.

-Lo siento…- dijo Ron susurrando con la cabeza agachada.

-Ronald no te escucho, habla bien.

-Lo siento Hermione, fui un idiota, por favor perdóname- dijo casi llorando cuando me aproveche un poco de la situación y le jale un poco el cabello jeeje.

-Muy bien, Ron, te perdono- dijo Hermione sonriendo, y abrazo al idiota de mi hermano y después a Harry.

-Y cuéntanos Herms- dijo Harry después de un rato de charla -¿Cómo es tu nueva familia?-

Hermione levanto la vista, se veía el miedo en sus ojos, estaba asustada de solo recordarlo.

-Bueno chicos, mi familia…- dijo con voz débil –ha sido muy buena- mintió, en su voz se percibía el miedo y la tristeza.

-Estas bien Herms?- pregunto Ron.

-Hermione, deberías decirles, ellos también podrían ayudar a que no se te acerque- le dije, ella me miro, al igual que los chicos interrogantes.

-Bueno verán…

**DAMON POV**

Había caído la noche, otro día mas sin poder hablarle, sin estar junto a ella, mire a la chimenea de la habitación que compartía con Vesta, las llamas bailaban sobre la ceniza, parecían reírse de mí, lance la copa de Whisky de fuego contra la chimenea, haciendo que las llamas se alzaran.

-¿Qué tienes ahora Damon? – pregunto con voz cansada Vesta desde su cama.

-Hermione-dije apenas en un susurro, pero ella escucho.

-Es tan testaruda…

-Cuéntame que paso- dijo Vesta poniendo sus brazos en mi pecho por detrás de la silla.

-No Vesta- dije con voz firme.

-¿Qué paso?-

-He dicho que no Vesta, ya es suficiente!- dije levantándome de pronto, me miro sorprendida.

-Estas así por ella ¿cierto?-

- ¿Y qué?-

-Vamos, déjame ayudarte a olvidarla- dijo acercándose, la empuje y ella me miro asustada.

-Te lo he dicho Vesta, tu ya no me interesas, ahora es Hermione, además lo que paso entre nosotros fue hace años- ella se paro desafiante.

-¿Qué tiene ella que yo no hermano? Dime!-

-Miedo, ella me teme Vesta- le dije con una sonrisa torcida.

-Estas obsesionado con ella Damon ¿crees que no lo note? A mí no me mirabas como la miras a ella, se que lo nuestro fue un juego Damon- me dijo sonriendo –pero tú te has enamorado de ella-

-Y Que si es así? Estoy harto, lárgate Vesta!-

-Ella no se rendirá tan fácil ante ti Damon… demostrar tus sentimientos es debilidad, recuérdalo la próxima vez que te enojes con ella y termines derribando su puerta- dijo y se fue, pero maldita sea tenía razón, me había enamorado.

No pude dormir en toda la noche, pensando en las palabras de Vesta, solo cuando sentí pasos en la sala común me levante. La relación que había tenido con Vesta había sido un juego, uno de los muchos secretos de la familia que nunca serian revelados, pero Hermione no solo sería un simple secreto, ella no sería un simple juego como lo fue Vesta.

Camine por los pasillos, y allí estaba ella, rodeada por toda la orda de idiotas, y había otros dos allí, un pelirrojo y uno de lentes, apreté los puños enojado y continúe mi camino, ella parecía feliz, si tan solo una de esas sonrisas fuera para mi, una de sus palabras.

Decidí que lo mejor sería disculparme, aunque no sintiera la necesidad de ello, tenía cierta esperanza que con las insulsas palabras de una disculpa ella volvería hablarme y a sonreírme. Sabía que ella amaba los libros, sabía también que ella pasaba casi todo su tiempo en la biblioteca, así que después de la segunda clase me diriji allí.

Como era de esperar estaba sentada en una de las mesas, con un libro de cuero negro y hojas amarillentas extendido en la mesa, estaba sola, supuse que a sus amigos no les gustaba ir a la biblioteca como a ella.

-Hermione- dije, ella levanto la mirada asustada, recogió sus cosas de forma rápida para irse.

-Espera, no te vayas, quería disculparme por lo que ocurrió- le dije, ella se detuvo y me miro dudosa con sus ojos entrecerrados.

-¿De verdad?-

-Claro, reaccione de manera muy precipitada, y la verdad es que lo siento Hermione, por favor perdóname no debí de reaccionar así- le dije, ella con la duda aun en los ojos esbozo una sonrisa.

-Me alegra que hayas pensado en lo ocurrido, gracias por volver a comportarte como mi hermano- dijo – así que mejor olvidemos lo que ha pasado en las últimas semanas-

-Es lo mejor, pero sabes que no desistiré ¿cierto? Acepto tus disculpas pero no prometo nada Hermione, sabes que no me rendiré- ella suspiro enojada.

-Claro, era de esperar, era un idiota Damon si crees que yo accederé a tus propuestas, tu no eres nada para mi, ojala nunca te hubiera conocido- dijo, sus palabras dolieron, pero no quise creerlas.

-Se que mientes Hermione-

-No, no estoy mintiendo Damon, te odio! Te odio! ¿ es que no puedes entenderlo?- casi grito, sus ojos brillaban de furia, y su expresión era nerviosa.

-Hermanita creo que vas a llorar- dije recordando la conversación con Vesta el día anterior _Miedo, ella me teme Vesta _sonreí al recordar las palabras y lleve mis dedos a su mejilla, pero ella aparto mi mano de un manotazo.

-Hermanita no te enojes, estamos teniendo un momento de paz como hermanos-

-Eres despreciable- me dijo, y una de sus manos impacto contra mi mejilla, haciendo un fuerte ruido en medio del silencio de la biblioteca, en esos momentos no supe controlarme, no debí de hacerlo, nunca había golpeado a una mujer de forma consiente… pero lo hice.

Inmediatamente después de me hubo pegado la bofetada retrocedió un paso asustada.

-Damon lo siento- dijo nerviosa, pero no pudo continuar cuando mi mano se estrello contra su cara, ella cayó al suelo asustada, y levanto su rostro, que ahora estaba surcado en lágrimas, y de su labio brotaba un hilillo de sangre.

-Hermione lo siento- dije arrodillándome a su lado.

-Aléjate de mi!- grito y se fue corriendo sin mirar atrás, mire mis manos, fui un completo idiota, Vesta tenía razón, patee un libro que había caído al suelo y mire a un niño de primer año que estaba detrás de un estate, con el semblante asustado.

-Si sabes lo que te conviene niño no dirás a nadie lo que viste, ¿entendido?- el solo asintió y se fue corriendo de allí, enojado me diriji a mi siguiente clase.


	10. Venganza

Capítulo 10: Venganza

**Olaaa, creo que este cap me salió mas largo xD bueno espero que les guste, al fin llega la esperada venganza de Draco contra Damon, bueno espero que dejen reviews! Y gracias a todos los que comentan y siguen la historia byee! Reviews? :3**

**DRACO POV**

Estábamos en clases de adivinación, estaba preocupado, Hermione nunca faltaba a ninguna clase, aunque odiara adivinación ella aun así iba, pero hoy ella no estaba, mire a la profesora de adivinación que estaba con cara de ida en su escritorio a punto de quedarse dormida, me levante sin hacer ruido ante la mirada de todos y salí de allí, camine por los pasillos que estaban solos y me diriji a la sala común, quizá estaba enferma o le había pasado algo, mas le valía al idiota de su hermano no tener nada que ver en que Hermione faltara a clases.

Entré en la sala común que estaba sumida en el silencio, me fui directo hacia la habitación de Hermione, toque la puerta y no hubo respuesta, entonces abrí la puerta, la busque con la mirada y la vi allí, tirada en el piso, parecía que se había desmallado, me acerque a ella rápidamente y la levanté, mire su rostro y note como de su labio prendía un hilillo de sangre, maldito bastardo!, la había golpeado.

El verla allí, entre mis brazos herida, tan frágil, me hacia estremecerme de rabia, iba a matarlo, juro que iba a matarlo, limpie su sangre con un pañuelo que encontré, con cuidado de no rozar sus labios para no agrandar la herida, tan frágil, entre mis brazos, no había notado que ella había abierto sus ojos, que estaban rojos, había estado llorando otra vez por culpa de él.

-Hermione, dime ¿estás bien?- le dije, ella me miro y se acurruco contra mi pecho sollozando, la estreche contra mi pecho, sus lagrimas me dolían, ella lloraba por su culpa, pero esto no se quedaría así, es idiota pagaría por cada lágrima, por cada golpe, por cada palabra que le dirigió.

Ella se separo un poco y atrape una de sus lágrimas con mi mano, puse mi mano bajo su mentón y alce su rostro con delicadeza, sus ojos seguían tristes, cuando sin darme cuenta me incline hacia ella, cada vez estaba más cerca de sus labios, pero ella no se alejaba, hasta que puso sus manos en mi cuello y nos besamos.

La bese con cuidado, la bese demostrándole todo lo que sentía hacia ella, pero con la delicadeza para no herirla por su labio herido, sus labios eran dulces y cálidos, no quería alejarme de ella, la necesitaba y ella a mí, había besado muchas chicas, pero con ella todo era distinto, con ella sentía como si el mundo no importara, ni siquiera yo, lo único que me importaba era ella, sus labios eran suaves, y en ese momento comprendí que cada segundo que pasaba la amaba más, necesitaba sus labios, al igual que ella los míos , y solo nos separamos cuando el aire hizo demasiada falta.

Ella me miro avergonzada, de su rostro triste y dolido salió una sonrisa, le sonreí y bese su frente a modo de despedida, no quería alejarme de ella, pero estaba decidido a ir en busca de su hermano y hacer que pagara por todo lo que hizo.

-Necesitas dormir, volveré pronto y hablaremos- le dije, ella me abrazó y se levanto, dispuesta a recostarse.

-Hermione- le dije antes de salir, ella me miro, ya no precia tan tiste.

-Te amo- le susurre en medio de aquel silencio y sonrió, sonrojada y a la vez feliz, nunca había dirigido esas palabras a nadie, era la primera vez que le decía "Te amo" a alguien, y me sentí bien por ello, y más aún porque a la chica que le dije ese "Te amo" era Hermione, su sonrisa fue lo último que vi antes de salir de allí, por que el idiota de Damon pagaría caro por lo que hizo.

**HARRY POV**

Después de salir de la larga y aburrida clase de adivinación al segundo Ron se puso a quejarse.

-Tengo hambre! Además los deberes son muy largos ¿y donde se metió Hermione?- preguntó Ron cuando pasamos frente al baño de prefectos.

-No lo sé, no la he visto, preguntémosle a Parkinson o a Greengrass allí están- le dije señalándolas, tenían el rostro preocupado y miraban hacia todos lados, hasta que Parkinson levanto la vista y nos vio, inmediatamente vino corriendo junto con Greengrass hacia nosotros.

-Potter, Weasley, sígannos, y vayan a buscar ese mapa que tienen- dijo Parkinson mirándonos con gesto frio, pero sus ojos seguían preocupados.

-Ni creas Parkinson dinos para que-

-Es Hermione, su hermano la golpeo y los chicos le van a hacer una emboscada, necesitamos también su ayuda- dijo Pansy, su hermano la había golpeado! ¿Pero qué le pasaba por la cabeza a ese imbécil?-

-Cuenta con nosotros, Ron ve a buscar el mapa ¿Dónde están los demás?-

-En la sala de menesteres, apresúrate!- dijo y se fue junto con Parkinson, con Ron corrimos a buscar el mapa , que estaba en una caja bajo mi cama y casi sin aliento logramos llegar a la sala de menesteres, la puerta apareció frente a nosotros casi en un segundo.

Entramos y estaban allí dentro Malfoy, Zabinni y Nott, Malfoy parecía sumamente enojado, cuando la puerta se cerró a nuestras espaldas los tres nos miraron con sorpresa.

-Potter, Weasley ¿Qué hacen acá?- pregunto Blaise.

-Pansy nos dijo que Hermione había sido golpeada por su hermano, nos apuntamos a su venganza, ella es nuestra amiga y siempre la defenderemos- les dije, Malfoy se cruzo de brazos.

-¿Cómo es que tu sabes todo eso? ¿Quién te dijo?-

-Hermione ayer me conto la situación de su hermano, Malfoy, no estoy diciendo que me caigas bien ni nada de eso, pero hay que hacer una tregua-

-¿Acaso estás loco Potter? Yo nunca haría una tregua contigo-

-¿Seguro Malfoy? Porque veras tenemos el mapa para saber dónde está el maldito, además de que Ron y yo no dejaremos que te lleves toda la diversión, quieras o no ella es nuestra amiga y la ayudaremos, pero una pregunta ¿Por qué tu si la defiendes?- le pregunte.

-No es de tu incumbencia Potter, pero en fin, trato hecho, ahora dinos donde se encuentra el desgraciado- dijo, fruncí el ceño enojado cuando no respondió la pregunta, pero aun así le pedí a Ron que extendiera el mapa.

-Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas- dije, y el mapa se abrió, revelando los pasillos de Hogwarts y denares de nombre en salones y pasillos-

-Muy bien, déjame ver Potter- dijo y se acerco al mapa, todos lo miramos por un rato, hasta que lo encontramos a las afueras del casillo cerca del lago negro, estaba con Nicolay Ivanov un Ruso mestizo de cabello negro y ojos grises, era sumamente arrogante y pasaba molestando a los demás chicos de Gryffindor, era golpeador en el equipo de Quidditch, de seguro el seria un problema, se había hecho amigo de Bloom lo suficiente como para estar de su lado en la pelea.

Todos nos dirigimos hacia el lago negro con las varitas en mano, todo el mundo nos miraba, sabía que se nos venía un enorme castigo por lo que iba a pasar, y quizá muchos puntos menos para Gryffindor y Slytherin, pero eso no importaba, no importaba nada en esos momentos, lo único que importaba era hacer que Damon pagara por lo que hizo.

Salimos del castillo y miramos los terrenos, a lo lejos se observaban unos niños de primero jugando entre sí, un grupo de Ravenclaw sentado bajo un árbol y dos figuras lanzando piedras al lago, allí estaban esos dos, Malfoy se puso a la cabecilla pese a los reclamos de Ron.

-Bloom!- grito Malfoy cuando estuvimos más cerca, el hermano de Hermione se dio vuelta, al igual que Ivanov, Damon nos miro enojados, sobre todo a Malfoy que lo miraba colérico-

-¿Qué quieres Malfoy?- pregunto enojado.

-Eres un hijo de puta! Golpeaste a Hermione, la pagaras idiota!- dijo Malfoy sacando su varita, inmediatamente Bloom y Ivanov hicieron lo mismo, los demás imitamos a Malfoy y los apuntamos con nuestras varitas.

-Lárgate de aquí idiota, lo que paso es un asunto entre mi hermana y yo, ella no necesita un idiota que la defienda-

-Cállate! Pagaras lo que hiciste!- dijo Malfoy enojado – Bombarda!- el esquivo el ataque, pero al igual que Ivanov respondieron casi al instante.

-Reducto-

-Incendio- dijo Malfoy y todos seguimos con la pelea de Hechizos, desarme a Ivanov que me miro enojado y se puso a buscar su varita esquivando los ataques.

-Sectumsembra- dijo Malfoy y Bloom salió disparado, nos acercamos a él que se estaba tratando de levantar, se había golpeado con una roca y tenía un corte en la frente, y para mi sorpresa Malfoy le entrego su varita a Nott y se puso a golpear a Bloom en el rostro a la forma Muggle, mientras que nosotros emboscábamos a Ivanov que nos lazaba golpes a la diestra.

Como éramos tres más que ellos salieron muy malparados de la situación, pero nosotros tampoco salimos tan bien, Ron salió con el ojo morado porque hay que reconocerlo el Ruso sabe como pelear, yo recibí una patada en las costillas y mis gafas se rompieron, a la vez que Malfoy no paraba de golpear a Bloom que ya estaba aturdido en el piso y su nariz al igual que su frente sangraba.

-Draco… Draco tranquilízate! Larguémonos de aquí antes de que llegue McGonagall o Snape- le dijo Blaise, y todos recogimos nuestras varitas y los dejamos a los dos allí tirados con un aspecto horrible.

Todos los que estaban cerca del lago habían visto lo que había pasado, por lo que empezamos a caminar rápido por los corredores hacia la sala de menesteres donde habíamos dejado el mapa, mirábamos a todos lados, parecía que todos los ojos estaban posados en nosotros, y era verdad teníamos una apariencia horrible, hasta Malfoy que tenia la ceja partida y sangraba de la boca, Zabinni estaba igual o peor, Nott tenía unos cuantos golpes en la cara, pero aun así lucia tranquilo, en cierto modo me recordó el carácter de Luna.

Caminamos por el pasillo, doblábamos en la esquina del mismo y entrabamos al pasillo en que se encontraba la sala de menesteres cuando una voz a nuestras espaldas nos hizo girarnos.

-Potter, Weasley, Malfoy, Zabinni y Nott a la oficina del director ahora!- dijo la profesora McGonagall acompañada por la hermana de Hermione, que nos miraba sumamente enojada. Pero era peor aun porque de seguro nos darían un gran castigo, aparte de que los señores Weasley nos regañarían a mi y a Ron como nunca, caminamos en silencio soportando la mirada reprobatoria de la profesora hasta la gárgola frente a la oficina del director.

**DRACO POV**

Le dimos una gran paliza al idiota, y es que se lo tenía merecido, de seguro ahora estaría llorando en la enfermería junto a Ivanov que también había quedado mal por la pelea, pero aun peor era el castigo, además de que le dirían a mamá y a Lucius, de seguro mamá me entendería… pero papá me daría el regaño del siglo.

El profesor Dumbledore nos miraba serio, pero aun así con esa sonrisa que siempre tenía.

-Señores lo que ustedes hicieron fue algo muy grave, los dos estudiantes a los que atacaron ahora están en enfermería, ¿Cómo explican lo que ha pasado?- nos pregunto.

-Profesor, Bloom golpeo a su hermana, Hermione, si la hubiera visto comprendería, le partió el labios-

-Señor Malfoy lo que dice es grave, pero debió de avisar a un profesor, no tomar la justicia con sus propias manos…-

-Profesor, Hermione es nuestra amiga, debíamos defenderla- dijo Potter, a lo que Weasley asintió.

-Lo comprendo, pero aun así los padres de los afectados ya fueron comunicados de lo que ocurrió, así que no me queda más remedio que avisarle a sus padres- mierda, Lucius me va a matar.

-Profesor por favor no lo haga, por favor se lo ruego- dijo Weasley.

-Lo siento señor Weasley, pero me temo que son las reglas, mañana deberán presentarse en mi oficina a las 10 en punto, sus padres ya estarán aquí esperándolos, señor Potter, usted también viene, los señores Weasley harán el cargo de apoderado con usted en esta ocasión, y por sus actos deberé restar 50 puntos a sus respectivas casas por cada uno, pueden retirase- dijo el director.

-Si profesor- le dije y salimos de su oficina.

-No sabía que sabias pelear Potter- dijo Zabinni.

-Claro que se como Zabinni, pero díganme ¿desde cuándo ustedes son amigos de Hermione?-

-Bueno, Theo siempre habla con ella, ambos aman los libros, son un par de cerebritos, Draco digamos que esta ejem muy simpático últimamente- dijo y Malfoy lo miro enojado – y yo soy su amigo desde una fiesta en su casa, y además ella me consiguió una cita- dijo Zabinni.

-¿Una cita? ¿Con quién?- pregunto Ron.

-Weasley, Ginny Weasley- dijo Blaise, a lo que Ron pasó por todos los colores del arcoíris desde el rojo hasta el verde.

-Harry! Te está robando a mi hermana- dijo Ron con las manos en los bolsillos, digamos que el no tenía el papel de el hermano gruñón y preocupado perfecto, ese papel lo tenían Fred y George cuando se trataba de citas de Ginny.

-Ron te he dicho que ya no me gusta Ginny, además de que yo ya no le gusto- le dije.

-Ahh, pero Zabinni ni intentes propasarte con mi hermana, recuerda que en clan Weasley somos muchos- dijo Ron tratando de parecer serio, pero era inútil que lo intentara.

-Bueno, me voy a la sala común a ya saben que- dijo Malfoy a Zabinni y Nott tratando de sonreír, pero al hacerlo le dolió rosto por cuando lo golpearon en el mentón.

-¿Qué va a hacer?- pregunto Ron.

-Nada, nada, solo olvido ir a buscar los deberes- dijo Nott con una sonrisa sospechosa y seguimos caminando frente a la mirada atónita de todos, lo imposible había pasado, las serpientes y los leones habían hecho una tregua ¿serie eso una futura amistad?


	11. Volviendo a casa

**Olaaaa, aquí les traje otro capítulo, espero que les guste, a partir de este empiezan a pasar más cosas en la vida de nuestros personajes, y créanme Damon esta cada vez más loco, ah, por cierto harian bien en recordar a Ivanov, es una persona importante en algunos capítulos que vendrán más adelante en la historia, bueno byeeeee :D dejen reviews! :3**

**PD: Si quieren tener una descripcion detallada de los personajes vallan a mi pagina del face y denle mg porfissss: BonnieTargaryen?ref=hl**

Capítulo 11: Volviendo a casa.

**HERMIONE POV**

Después de que Draco se fuera llegaron Pansy y Astoria, y pese a que les insistí en que se fueran a clases ella se quedaron allí conversando conmigo, la herida ya no sangraba y solo dolía un poco, era como si los labios de Draco hubieran aplazado el dolor que sentía.

-Chicas se que saben donde esta Draco- les dije por tercera vez, ya que estaban evitando hablar del tema.

-Se supone que no debemos decirte- dijo Pansy desviando la vista.

-Vamos díganme, no le diré nada a Draco, lo juro-

-Pues veras, el junto con Theo, Blaise, Potter y Weasley fueron a golpear a tu hermano- dijo Astoria.

-¿Y si los chicos salen heridos? Damon es más fuerte que ellos- dije preocupada.

-Sí, pero son 5 contra uno tranquila Herms, lo que me preocupa va a ser el castigo que van a recibir esos 5, y de seguro tus padres se pondrán furiosos.

-Chicas debo decirles algo…- ellas me miraron, estaban entadas en el piso sobre unas almohadas al igual que yo –es sobre Draco-

-¿Qué paso? cuenta- dijo Astoria sonriendo al igual que Pansy

-Bueno, Draco y yo nos besamos hace un rato- dije yo.

-Ahh, lo sabía, sabía que le gustabas!- chillo Pansy emocionada dando saltitos, al igual que Astoria.

-¿Y cómo fue?- pregunto Astoria -¿te gusto?-

-Claro que me gusto el beso! Fue increíble, chicas… ¿creen que le guste?-

-Claro que le gustas!- dijo Pansy sonriente –pero dinos, ¿a ti te gusta Draco?-

No me había detenido a pensar en mis sentimientos hacia Draco, y es que claro que el beso me había gustado, y es que me gustaba Draco, antes lo odiaba, pero al conocerlo mejor descubrí que no era el idiota que yo creía, es más, claro que me gustaba Draco! Quería su compañía y cuando hablaba con él olvidaba mis problemas.

-Claro que me gusta Draco, quizá demasiado- admití yo y las chicas rieron ante mi respuesta.

-Bueno, nos iremos dentro de un rato, Draco querrá estar contigo a solas cuando vuelva- dijo Astoria y continuamos conversando, paso un rato cuando alguien toco a la puerta, Pansy y Astoria rieron y se levantaron dispuestas a irse.

-Nos vemos en un rato, adiós Herms- dijo Astoria y abrieron la puerta para irse, dejando pasar a un Draco sonriendo o tratando de sonreír porque tenía el rostro dolorido y con sangre.

-Draco que…- pero no pude continuar cuando él se acerco a mí y aprisiono mis labios contra los suyos en un beso, cada vez que lo besaba olvidaba todo, los problemas, el mundo en sí, y aunque el tuviera el rostro con alguna herida y golpes no pareció inmutarse siquiera del dolor.

Al finalizar el beso me estrecho contra su pecho abrazándome, sentía sus brazos rodeando mi cuerpo y solo sentía la necesidad de quedarme allí, por siempre entre sus brazos.

-Draco, estas herido, déjame ayudarte- le dije llevando una de mis manos hacia su rostro, el cerró sus ojos ante el contacto de mis manos contra su mejilla.

-Iré a buscar yodo para las heridas le dije- él se sentó en la cama y trató de sonreír pero al parecer le dolió el rostro al hacerlo, entré al baño y saqué el alcohol, yodo y algodón del botiquín que tenia junto al lavabo. Me senté junto a él y limpié su herida con el alcohol, el apretó los dientes cuando sintió el ardor en sus heridas.

-Lo siento si duele, si tu terminaste así no me imagino como quedo Damon- le dije, el sonrió.

-¿Cómo supiste?-

-Tengo mis contactos- le dije riendo.

-Te lo aseguro, el ahora está en la enfermería inconsciente al igual que Ivanov-

-¿Ivanov?- recordaba a Nicolay Ivanov, siempre molestaba a los alumnos de otras casas o a los estudiantes más pequeños.

-Sí, Ivanov, se puso a defender a tu hermano, oye no sabía que Potter supiera pelear- dijo en son de broma.

-¿Harry? Claro que sabe pelear, ¿quién crees que me enseño ese golpe que te di en tercer año?- dije riendo.

-Sabes ahora que lo recuerdo deberás compensarlo- dijo acercándose y besando mis labios con un beso rápido.

-¿Cómo? ¿Con besos?- le dije con una sonrisa

-Se me ocurren una cosa mejor Hermione… ¿quieres ser mi novia?- palidecí al instante, claro que quería ser la novia de Draco, pero si me convertía en su novia Damon lo mataría.

-Comprendo si no quieres serlo Hermione, fue muy precipitado…- dijo mirándome, pero lo interrumpí.

-Draco, claro que quiero ser tu novia, pero Damon te matara cuando se entere-

-Oh no temas por mí, ese idiota no puede hacer nada- me dijo, e inmediatamente me abracé contra su pecho, necesitándolo, el alzo mi rostro y me beso, y sin darme cuenta con el paso de los minutos me fui quedando dormida, abrazada a su pecho, y el también se durmió, con su brazos rodeándome, en aquel momento que fue simplemente inolvidable.

Horas después desperté, Draco estaba dormido aun, me levante con cuidado de no despertarlo y mire el reloj, eran las 6 de la tarde, faltaba poco para la hora de cenar, desperté a Draco que se levanto aun de ojos cerrados.

-Draco hay que ir a cenar- le dije y me siguió bostezando, nos sentamos juntos en la mesa y observe Harry y Ron desde nuestra mesa.

-¿Qué le paso a Ron en el ojo? Parece un mapache- le dije a Draco.

-Ivanov es bueno peleando- respondió Draco, me serví la comida en el plato, pinche distraída un trozo de carne con el tenedor cuando todos en la mesa observaron como una lechuza negra se acercaba, la reconocí al instante, era Bessie la lechuza de la familia, pero hoy no era día para recibir las cartas de nuestros padres. Dejo un sobre completamente blanco frente a mí con un sello de cera azul con la letra B marcada, lo abrí de forma rápida ante la mirada atenta de Draco.

_Hermione:_

_Fuimos informados de lo que le paso a tu hermano, hemos conseguido un permiso para que Vesta, Damon, Linx y tu se queden dos días en la mansión con nosotros, si quieres puedes traer a tus amigas, bueno hoy a las 10 en punto deberás dirigirte a la oficina del profesor Dumbledore para llegar hasta aquí por medio de la red Flú, Vesta se vendrá contigo al igual que Linx, Damon debido a su estado será trasladado a la mansión hasta mañana por la mañana junto a su amigo Nicolay._

_ Félix y Lyra Bloom_

Palidecí al instante, tendría que volver a la mansión, pero le diría todo a mis padres.

-Herms estas bien ¿Qué dice la carta?- pregunto Pansy, yo le entregue la carta a ella y Astoria que la leyeron al instante.

-Iremos contigo- dijo Astoriay Pansy asintió.

-Le diré todo lo que ha pasado a mis padres- le dije a Draco, el me rodeo con su brazo y me beso en la frente, pero yo no contaba con que alguien había estado escuchando la conversación.

**VESTA POV**

Me senté a la mesa a comer, la señora Pomfrey no me había dejado ir a visitar a Damon a la enfermería, al parecer seguía inconsciente, tendría que estar lista para irme a casa antes de las 10, pero no tenia apetito, solo observaba la comida intacta y fría en mi plato, hasta que escuche las palabras de Hermione _"Le diré todo lo que ha pasado a mis padres"_ pero por el bien de Damon y de su reputación iba a evitar que papá y mamá se enteraran de lo ocurrido.

Me levante de la mesa rápidamente y me fui corriendo a la enfermería para ver a Damon, los pasillos estaban vacios ya que todos se encontraban en el gran comedor, entré con cuidado de no hacer ruido en la oscuridad de aquel lugar, busque a Damon con la mirada en medio de aquel silencio, hasta que lo vi en la camilla junto a la ventana.

Me acerque con cuidado y lo observe, el abrió sus ojos de pronto.

-¿Estabas despierto?- le pregunte.

-Claro que estaba despierto! ¿me tomas por idiota? Te oí abrir la puerta- gruño

-No, lo siento- me disculpé –vengo a avisarte que mañana volverás a casa, Lynx, Hermione y yo nos iremos hoy a las 10, venía a despedirme-le dije agachando la vista, el frunció el ceño pero hizo un sonido de dolor por la herida que tenía en la frente –además Hermione piensa contarle a papá y mamá lo que has hecho Damon-

-No le van a creer-

-¿Cómo sabes?- le pregunte sorprendida.

-Tu hablaras con ellos y los convencerás de que está mintiendo ¿entendido?- dijo enojado.

-Si Damon-

-Ahora lárgate- dijo y cerro sus ojos aun con el ceño fruncido, yo asentí y me fui de allí, Damon estaba de malas por lo que paso, pero aun así convencería a papá y a mamá de que Hermione mentía, claro que no iba a costar mucho considerando de que siempre le hacían caso a Damon, me fui a mi habitación y tome algunas cosas que me servirían en esos días, iri sola, no quería tener que soportar a mi amiga Terry hablando de su novio esos dos días.

Claro que no había forma de mentir sobre la herida de Hermione en su labio, el profesor Dumbledore ya le habría dicho de eso a nuestros padres, me levante ofuscada de tanto pensar en el tema y fui a buscar a Linx que debería de estar por ahí, lo busque y loe encontré tirado en un sillón de la sala común con unos dados en su mano izquierda.

-Linx ¿ya fuiste a ver a Damon?- le pregunte.

-No-

-¿no vas a ir?-

-No, para que…- respondió y se volvió a concentrar en los dados, no tenia caso pelear con él, era tan terco, resignada me devolví a mi habitación y me senté a esperar a que fueran las diez, pensando en lo que le diría a mis padres.

…

Nos reunimos en la oficina del director, allí estaba Linx con cara de sueño, Hermione junto con sus dos amigas Parkinson y Greengrass, inmediatamente las vi supe que serian un impedimento en los planes de Damon, pero eso se solucionaría.

Llegamos a casa dentro de un rato, acabamos en la chimenea del estudio de papá, allí estaba dos elfos haciendo una reverencia y papá y mamá mirándonos preocupados, nos saludaron y Hermione y sus amigas se retiraron a dormir.

-Vesta ¿Qué tienes?- pregunto mamá cuando no salí de la habitación como los demás-

-Debo hablar con ustedes, es sobre Hermione- les dije yo, y ellos se miraron sorprendidos.

-Cuéntanos- dijo papá, sonreí, el plan estaba funcionando tal como lo predijo Damon.

**DAMON POV**

-¿Era tu hermana la que vino?- pregunto Ivanov desde la camilla de al lado, yo asentí –Ojala tus padres le crean-

-le creerán, de eso puedes estar seguro- le dije.

-¿Cómo los sabes?-

-Ellos confían en mí, a Hermione la conocen solo hace unas cuantas semanas, no le creerán sea lo que sea lo que diga, además Vesta sabrá convencerlos, dime Nicolay ¿tu padre tiene una mansión en San Petersburgo cierto?-

-Claro, todos los veranos me voy a quedar allí al igual que mi prima Belle ¿por?-

-¿Crees que a Hermione le guste estar allí?-

-No lo sé Damon, ¿Qué tramas ahora?- yo sonreí, el estúpido de Malfoy y su grupo no sabían con quien se estaban metiendo.

…

-Señores ya pueden retirarse- dijo la señora Pomfrey, me mire al espejo, mi rostro tenía un aspecto horrible, pero solo eran moretones y una que otra herida, nada que no pudiera curarse, había invitado a Ivanov a casa después de contarle mi plan, el seria de mucha ayuda, por mientras había que esperar, esperar entre las sombras hasta que fuera el momento oportuno, el momento oportuno para llevar a cabo el plan, Malfoy no sabía con quien se estaba metiendo y Hermione dejaría de negarse ante la realidad que le imponía, definitivamente ella seria mía.


	12. Desde las sombras

Capítulo 12: Desde las sombras

**Holaaaa, disculpen la demora xD es que he estado un poco ocupada con esto de que en una semana entro a clases denuevo xDD bueno aquí les traje otro cap, espero que les guste y no se olviden de dejar reviews! xD su opinión también importa para la historia, bueno byeee :D**

**AVISO: SI QUIEREN DESCRIPCION DETALLADA DE LOS PERSONAJES VALLAN A MI PÁGINA DEL FACE Y SI QUIEREN DENLE MG ;D : BonnieTargaryen?ref=hl**

**Byeeee ;D**

**HERMIONE POV**

Me desperté temprano, afuera hacia un día nublado y amenazaba con lluvia, suspire cansada, me vestí de forma rápida y pensé en ir a la biblioteca, ya que Damon no estaba en casa, me senté en uno de los sillones de cuero, con un libro en mano y mire distraída hacia fuera, todo estaba tan tranquilo y el paisaje se veía hermoso ante los retozos de luz que se colaban entre las nubes.

En un impulso tome el libro y corrí escaleras abajo, dispuesta a recostarme bajo el sauce y leer, pero cuando toque el pomo de la puerta una voz me saco de mi pensamientos.

-Hermione- dijo papá con voz seria.

-Padre-

-Ven, tu madre y yo tenemos que hablar contigo- lo seguí hasta su estudio, donde estaba mamá sentada en un sillón de cuero negro, haciendo rodar su anillo de bodas entre sus dedos nerviosa, me senté en el sillón opuesto al de mis padres, que me miraban preocupados.

-Hija, tenemos que hablar, estoy seguro de que Damon está arrepentido por el golpe que te dio- dijo papá, ¿arrepentido? Damon no sabía lo que era arrepentirse, Damon era un monstruo y lo único que sabía hacer era causar dolor y angustia-

-Padre, madre-Dije, claro que les diría todo lo que había pasado, pero aun no tenia confianza plena en ellos, ellos eran mis padres, pero apenas si los conocía desde hace unos meses – Damon me golpeo, porque… verán… el esta obsesionado conmigo- dije sumamente nerviosa, mire a mis padres que me miraban serios y desconfiados, lo que faltaba. no me creían.

-Entonces ¿dijiste toda esa mentira para que tus amigos Malfoy, Nott, Zabinni, Potter y Weasley golpearan a tu hermano?- pregunto mamá enojada.

-No estoy mintiendo- les respondí indignada.

-Querida estoy seguro de que lo único que Damon siente por ti es un cariño de hermanos- dijo papá serio.

-Pero yo…-

-No importan tus excusas Hermione, lo que dices es una locura, Damon jamás sentiría algo así, pero dime francamente, ¿tu mandaste a tus amigos para que golpearan a Damon?- claro que yo no los había mandado, esa fue la decisión de Draco, pero no le iba a decir a mis padres de quien fue la idea.

-No-

-El profesor Dumbledore nos escribió una carta, diciendo que el líder del grupo que golpeo a tu hermano era Draco, hijo de Lucius Malfoy el amigo de tu padre, dime Hermione ¿algo que tengas que contarnos sobre Draco?- dijo.

-Pues la verdad desde ayer en la tarde soy la novia de Draco- dije yo incomoda, papá sonrió al recordar al hijo de su amigo de la infancia y mamá me miro preocupada, este sí que era un momento incomodo, ya veía como uno de los dos o se ponía a llorar o a gritar de un momento a otro.

-¿Puedo retirarme?- pregunté.

-Claro- dijo papá y salí de la habitación, desde afuera escuche los murmullos que se escuchaban a través de la pared, aunque no supe distinguir las palabras que se decían entre sí, resignada me diriji a el jardín, quería estar sola, y relajarme.

Me senté bajo el árbol y abrí el libro lentamente, observando detenidamente cada página que leía, el jardín estaba sumido en el silencio, aparte de el canto y vuelo de las aves no se escuchaba nada más, era reconfortante pero abrumador. La reja de entrada a la casa, estaba lejos y se alzaba imponente y segura contra la gente que entraba, no quería que nada arruinara el momento que tenia, cuando la gran reja se abrió con un extenso chillido del metal un tanto oxidado, y dos figuras entraron por la puerta, me acurruque más contra el árbol esperando no ser vista.

Las dos figuras avanzaron por el jardín, hablando en voz baja, si, definitivamente mi estancia en casa se había arruinado, lo único bueno era que las ramas del sauce casi me cubrían por completo, pasaron frente a mi sin notarme… o eso al menos creí, cuando una de las figuras se dio vuelta y esbozo una sonrisa arrogante.

-Hermana- dijo con voz afilada y arrogante, me estremecí al escucharla, me acurruque aun más contra aquel tronco y camine en la dirección contraria, alejándome de Damon y Ivanov que me miraban, Ivanov interrogante, y Damon con una sonrisa que me hizo estremecerme.

**DRACO POV**

Y aquí estábamos, todos frente al escritorio del profesor Dumbledore, sentía la mirada acusadora de papá y mamá a mis espaldas, el profesor Dumbledore ya había explicado a nuestros padres toda la situación, mamá y papá no habían dicho nada, pero ya sabía lo que me esperaba cuando los demás no estuvieran.

-Bien, jóvenes pueden retirarse- dijo el profesor Dumbledore, oh no, oh mierda, me van a matar…

-Draco- dijo mamá cuando estuvimos los tres solos en el pasillo, me di vuelta y los vi, estaban enojados.

-Dime hijo, ¿Por qué golpeaste al hijo de los Bloom?- pregunto mamá, parecía calmada, pero a la vez estaba enojada.

-El golpeo a su hermana, debía defenderla-

-Pero Draco, esos son problemas de hermanos, no deberías estar metiéndote en esos problemas-

-Pero debía hacerlo…-

-¿Por qué?-

-Yo el amo- dije, dejando atónitos a mis padres, era la primera vez que les decía que amaba a alguien, y me miraban sorprendidos.

-¿De verdad Draco?- pregunto mamá, parecía que se iba a desmallar.

-Claro, ella es mi novia, no podía dejar que su hermano la golpeara y las cosas se quedaran así-

-Muy bien Draco, pero no vuelvas a comportarte de esa manera- dijo papá, yo solo asentí, mamá me abrazo y papá solo hizo un movimiento de cabeza en forma de despedida, y los dos se fueron caminando por el extenso pasillo.

Solo quería saber cómo estaba Hermione, no me sentía seguro sabiendo que su hermano estaba rondando en su casa, no quería que nada le pasara, estaba nervioso y de tanto en tanto verificaba la hora.

-Draco ya cálmate! Vuelve dentro de dos días, si estas tan nervioso escríbele algo…- dijo Blaise, inmediatamente asentí y me dirigí a mi habitación corriendo a buscar papel y tinta, escribí la carta lo más rápido que pude y corrí a la lechuzería.

No quería que nada malo le ocurriese, y sabía que si estaba en la misma casa que su hermano corría peligro, aunque confiaba en que Pansy y Astoria estarían allí para cuidarla.

**HERMIONE POV**

Camine alejándome de esos dos, gire mi rostro para ver que no me siguieran, y sentí un alivio al verlos entrando a casa, lejos de mí, ahora estaba sola en medio de los árboles, pero aun así le temía, no podía evitar ese escalofrío ni la sensación de querer llorar cuando él estaba cerca, le temía, el era cruel y déspota, pero sobre todo era un demente.

Pero no podía temerle toda mi vida, allí estaba Draco y mis amigos para apoyarme y protegerme, debía dejar de ser tan débil, no podía seguir ocultándome y huyendo, debía ser valiente y enfrentarlo, no le temería, ya no, porque no estaba sola en esto, y no le daría a ese monstruo la satisfacción de ver mi miedo, ya no…

Había estado caminando sin rumbo, cuando apareció una lechuza, de color gris como la ceniza y de garras blancas y largas, traía una carta, espere, hasta que se poso en mi hombro entregándome la carta, era de Draco, suspire conmovida, el Draco que conocía desde hace alguna semanas definitivamente se había robado mi corazón.

_Hermione:_

_Te fuiste hace un par de horas y ya te extraño, prométeme que estarás bien, la sola idea de tener a ese loco en la misma casa hace que me den ganas de huir de Hogwarts para estar junto a ti , te lo dije aquí y te lo diré de nuevo, te amo Hermione, cuento cada segundo para volver a estar contigo y te prometo que siempre estaré allí para ti, discúlpame, no encuentro las palabras exactas, te amo, te has llevado mi corazón con tu partida, y se quedara contigo en todo momento, no puedo esperar a volver a verte._

_ Draco._

-Yo también te amo Draco- susurre, y me lleve la carta a los labios, yo también lo extrañaba, y sus palabras solo me hicieron añorarlo más, debía de ser el mediodía, así que volví a la casa con paso firme, no me importaba si estaban Damon y Ivanov allí, ahora tenía a Draco, el siempre estaría allí, haciéndome sentir mejor y protegiéndome, pero yo también debía crecer, no tenía que tenerle miedo a Damon… y no lo tendría más.

No había desayunado, así que abrí la puerta y me diriji a la cocina, recordé la carta de Draco y sonreí, había pasado frente al salón, donde sentí la mirada de Damon, pero aun así seguí pensando en las palabras que Draco había escrito en la carta, dejaría de ser débil frente a Damon.

Tomé algo de comer y fui a buscar a las chicas, que ya estaba despiertas y les mostré la carta.

-Ohh, es tan tierno- dijo Pansy riendo junto con Astoria.

-Lo sé- le dije con una sonrisa -¿vamos afuera a comer?-

-Claro-

**DAMON POV**

Ella había cometido un gran error, la había visto en la mañana con una carta en su mano, ni siquiera me miro cuando pasó frente al salón, iba concentrada con esa carta en su mano, de seguro era de Malfoy, la observe desde el balcón de mi habitación durante todo el día, ella había estado afuera junto con Greengrass y Parkinson hablando, ni siquiera almorzaron junto con los demás, pero en ningún momento se separo de la estúpida carta.

Ya era de noche y solo podía mirar el techo enojado, mis manos estaban como garfios sobre las sabanas, no se escuchaba el más mínimo ruido en toda la casa, solo el ondear del viento sobre las cortinas, me levante despacio, enojado, ni siquiera podía dormir por pensar en ella y su estúpida carta, salí al oscuro pasillo sin hacer ruido, todas las luces estaban apagadas y hasta el más leve susurro podría haberse escuchado en aquel silencio.

Me detuve frente a su puerta y lleve mi mano a la perilla, ella había cometido otro gran error… no poner el seguro a su puerta estando yo en casa, abrí lentamente y sin hacer ruido la puerta, y la vi, estaba dormida, con su respiración tranquila y una expresión de paz en su rostro, tenía las puertas del balcón abiertas de par en par, pero no parecía consciente del frio que abarcaba en la habitación.

Junto a su cama estaba la carta sobre una mesita y como lo intuí era de Malfoy, ya me las pagaría ese idiota, el estaba en Hogwarts y ella estaba aquí, débil y frágil en mi poder, arrugue la carta en mi mano y la deje caer al suelo, lleve mi mano a su rostro y acaricio su mejilla, ella no despertó, pero sus labios cerrados se entreabrieron y dejaron escapar un susurro.

-¿Draco?- dijo lentamente en medio de aquel silencio, trate de controlarme al escuchar que de sus labios salía el nombre de él, y sonreí ante la idea que llego a mi mente.

-Si Hermione, aquí estoy- le dije y ella sonrió en sueños, me incline lentamente hasta rozar mis labios con los suyos, sintiendo el sabor de sus labios, porque esa noche nadie podía evitar que estuviera junto a ella, nadie podía evitar que sintiera sus labios bajo los míos, ni siquiera Malfoy… ni ella misma, nadie podía evitarlo.


	13. Adicción

Capítulo 13: Adicción

**Buenoo aquí otro cap xD ahora creo que me me voy a demorar menos en actualizar, ya que termine mi otra historia "Amores y celos de una saga" porfisss si pueden dejen un review, son para una buena causa xD y si quieren saber más sobre los personajes y la historia vallan a mi página del facebook y si pueden le dan MG: BonnieTargaryen?ref=hl**

**Byeeee :D**

* * *

**HERMIONE POV**

Me había despertado temprano, en la noche había soñado con Draco y por momentos casi creía sentir sus besos, pero solo eran sueños, baje a desayunar pese a que aun eran las 7:30 de la mañana, al parecer no había nadie despierto, los únicos sonidos que se escuchaban eran los pasos de los elfos domésticos en la cocina.

Baje y me diriji a la mesa, pero para mi sorpresa no estaba sola, Ivanov, desayunaba mirando hacia la ventana, parecía no haberse percatado de mi presencia, por educación decidí saludarlo, después de todo el no tenia la culpa por el comportamiento de Damon.

-Buenos días- dije sentándome en el lado opuesto de la mesa.

-Bueno días- respondió como un eco.

-Disculpa a los chicos, estoy segura de que no estaba en sus planes golpearte- le dije recordando mi conversación con Draco.

-Si no hay problema- dijo observándome, para ser amigo de Damon no parecía tan malo, incluso era cortes, de seguro el estaba informado de toda la situación de Damon.

-Lo sabes todo ¿cierto?- le pregunte, el me miro, y asintió comprendiendo mi pregunta.

-Sí, lo sé todo, desde hace tiempo- dijo, yo solo lo mire y me levante dispuesta a irme cuando hube terminado de comer, volví a mi habitación distraída, pensando en las pocas palabras que había intercambiado con Ivanov, cuando note que al abrir mi puerta se abría la puerta del cuarto de al lado, y salió Damon, lo mire por un segundo sin ninguna expresión en mi rostro, parecía haber cierto brillo en su mirada, pero no le presté atención y entré a mi cuarto cerrando la puerta a mis espaldas.

Lo bueno era que solo tenía que estar un día más aquí, me acercerque al espejo de cuerpo entero y note algo junto a las sabanas, me agaché y recogí un papel arrugado, lo alisé, dándome cuenta de que era la carta de Draco, pero… yo no había arrugado la carta, de seguro en sueños la habia tomado sin querer, o quizá el elfo de la limpieza había pensado que era un papel común.

Me di cuenta que desde hacia tiempo no hablaba con Vesta, y quizá ella si me creyera respecto a Damon, salí de la habitación y toque su puerta, a los segundos escuche su voz.

-Pase- dijo, y entonces hice girar la perilla con mi mano derecha, abriendo la puerta que no emitió el más leve sonido.

-Hola Hermione- dijo Vesta con voz alegre, yo sonreí.

-Hola Vesta- dije entrando, ella estaba sentada cepillándose el cabello –puedo hablar contigo-

-Claro ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó alegremente.

**POV NARRADOR**

Hermione miro directamente a los ojos de Vesta, que la miraba sonriente, ocultando lo que en realidad sentía y pensaba, ya había imaginado que Hermione se acercaría a ella a hablar sobre Damon, pero sería fiel a su hermano, no lo traicionaría jugando en ambos bandos.

-Vesta, debes creerme, papá y mamá ni siquiera creen lo que digo, pero confío en que tu si lo harás- dijo Hermione rápidamente y con su rostro en una mueca de preocupación.

-¿De qué se trata?-

-Es sobre Damon, nadie me cree, solo mis amigos, pero Damon esta obsesionado conmigo, me golpeo por una pelea que tuvimos, Vesta el está loco, debes ayudarme- sus palabras sonaban vacías para Vesta, que solo podía pensar en las ultimas palabras que había intercambiado con su hermano "_Tu hablaras con ellos y los convencerás de que está mintiendo ¿entendido?" _Damon le había dicho esas palabras como siempre que se dirigía hacia ella, frio y con voz dura, la verdad era que Vesta aun temía a su hermano, hubo un momento de su vida en que ella estuvo igual que Hermione, aterrada por Damon y sin encontrar el consuelo en nadie, por eso dejó de intentarlo y empezó aquel juego prohibido con su hermano, el único y más grande problema era que ella se había enamorado.

-Hermione, papá y mamá ya me dijeron que tu les dijiste lo mismo, pero escucha, se que Damon es a veces agresivo, y no tiene mucha paciencia, pero él no está enamorado de ti, el te quiere, pero como un hermano, de seguro confundiste las cosas…

-No! Yo no he confundido nada! Medio Slytherin cree que fue un accidente esa vez que derribo la puerta de mi habitación, creen que alguien lo había encerrado y termino derribando la puerta! Pero es mentira, nadie lo encerró, el es un maldito acosador Vesta! Debes creerme, pregúntale a mis amigos ellos te dirán la verdad- dijo Hermione ya desesperada ante la situación, nadie de su familia le creía, ni siquiera su propia hermana.

-Hermione tranquila, estas confundida, sal afuera y relájate, se que todo esto es nuevo para ti, hace solo un par de meses ni siquiera nos conocías y sé que fue un gran cambio, por eso debes relajarte…- pero Hermione se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta con la mandíbula fuertemente cerrada.

-No importa Vesta, cree lo que quieras, pero lo que yo digo es verdad…- y salió de la habitación dando un portazo, Vesta miró la puerta por unos segundos, pensando en cada palabra que dijo Hermione, hubo un momento en que se sintió conmovida por la reacción de su hermana, hasta que recordó el rostro enfurecido de Damon y lo que haría si se llegaba a enterar que Vesta tuvo ese mínimo pensamiento, se levanto de donde estaba y se dirigió al cuarto de Damon, rogo para que no estuviera durmiendo, porque si los despertaba haría enojar a su hermano, y eso no era nada bueno, enojar a Damon era algo que trataba siempre de evitar.

Toco a la puerta con sus nudillos y hubo unos segundos de silencio, hasta que la voz de Damon rompió el espacio que yacía silente.

-¿Quién es?-

-Soy yo, Vesta-

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto en un gruñido.

-Necesitamos hablar, debo decirte algo, es importante!- dijo Vesta, parecía rogar a que su hermano le abriera la puerta.

-Está bien pasa- dijo él y Vesta abrió la puerta y entró de forma rápida, busco a Damon con la mirada, hasta que lo ubico parado de espaldas a ella, frente a una mesa, sirviéndose Whiskey de fuego en una copa.

-Damon es muy temprano para que bebas, te hará mal, no lo conviertas en un vicio- dijo Vesta preocupada.

-Te deje pasar porque tenias que decir algo impórtate, si ese era el gran asunto puedes irte, yo bebo cuando se me da la gana- dijo Damon enojado aun de espaldas a ella, Vesta frunció sus labios preocupada, pero dejo pasar el tema, lo que menos quería era enojar a Damon.

-¿Bajaste a desayunar?- pregunto Vesta.

-Iba a hacerlo, incluso salí de la habitación, pero preferí quedarme acá- dijo Damon recordando cuando salió de su cuarto para ir a desayunar, con el solo propósito de ver a Hermione, pero esta estaba entrando en su cuarto – pero dime luego lo que tenías que decir, no tengo todo el día-

-Bueno, verás ayer Hermione hablo con nuestros padres y les dijo todo lo que has hecho- Damon frunció el ceño y dejo la copa a un lado.

-¿Le creyeron?-

-No, ni un poco, me encargue de que no le creyeran nada- dijo Vesta sonriendo haciendo girar su varita en sus manos.

-¿Eso es todo?-

-No, Hermione acaba de hablar conmigo, tratando de hacer que le creyera…-

-¿Qué hiciste?- dijo Damon indiferente, lo único que le interesaba era que sus padres le creyeran a él y punto, no lo que hiciera Vesta, pero debía reconocerlo Vesta era una parte importante de su plan, aun cuando ella aun no lo sabía.

-Lo mismo que nuestros padres por supuesto, no creías que te iba a delatar ¿o sí?-

-No me interesa, ahora lárgate- dijo volviendo a servirse en su copa.

-Si Damon- asintió Vesta un poco afligía al ver que su hermano ni siquiera le dio un "Gracias" pero no lo pensó demasiado, Damon nunca daba las gracias a nadie por nada ni por nadie.

* * *

…

Hermione caminaba de un lado a otro nerviosa, estaba en su habitación, donde también estaban Pansy y Astoria para hablar con ella.

-No lo sé, pero creo es como un complot o algo así hasta mis padres que digamos no se preocupan por nada me hubieran creído si yo estuviera en tu caso- dijo Astoria pensativa, la verdad era que los sucesos eran para sospechar.

-¿Crees que el hermano de Hermione esté detrás de esto?- pregunto Pansy.

-Posiblemente, pero no creo que este solo, Hermione hablo con sus padres antes de que llegara Damon, por eso el no pudo haber hablado con ellos- dijo Astoria.

-Pero los únicos que llegaron con nosotras fueron Linx y Vesta- dijo Hermione parando en seco y miro a sus amigas -¿ustedes creen que uno de ellos…?-

-No tengo la menor duda- dijo Pansy asintiendo, Hermione de pronto fue consciente de todo, uno de sus hermanos lo sabia todo y estaba encubriendo a Damon, pensó en Vesta, aunque parecía demasiado ajena al tema, aun así ella no le creyó cuando Hermione le contó todo, pero Hermione simplemente no se imaginaba a su propia hermana enterada de todo y protegiendo a Damon, por otro lado estaba Linx, ese chiquillo alegre que se la pasaba en otro mundo, parecía tener poco contacto con Damon y Vesta, con Hermione era más cercano, pero siempre parecía andar en las nubes.

-¿Quién creen que sea?- pregunto Astoria.

-No lo sé, pero da igual quien sea, no podemos hacer nada, aparte si le decimos a un profesor esta nuestra palabra en contra la de mi familia, pueden inventar muchas excusas- dijo Hermione preocupada, en esos momentos lo único que deseaba era volver a ser Hermione Granger la sabelotodo, de Gryfindor, pero no podía retroceder en el tiempo y fingir que nunca paso nada, era imposible.

-¿Estas nerviosa?- pregunto de pronto Pansy con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Nerviosa? ¿Por qué?- pregunto Hermione ladeando la cabeza confundida.

-Bueno, será porque cuando volvamos Draco querrá que todo el colegio sepa que eras su novia para que los chicos ni se te acerquen- dijo Astoria riendo, Hermione hizo una mueca y sonrió al imaginar la idea.

-Oigan ¿y a ustedes no les interesa ningún chico de Hogwarts?- pregunto Hermione sonriendo, Pansy y Astoria desviaron la mirada sonrojadas.

-Bueno la verdad es que no se, hasta ahora no me interesa nadie- dijo Astoria pensativa, claro que había salido con algunos chicos de Slytherin, pero francamente no sentía nada por nadie que conociera.

-¿Y tú Pansy?-

-Bueno… la verdad es que hay alguien que me interesa, pero es imposible, el nunca se fijaría en mi- dijo Pansy agachando la vista.

-Oh vamos, estoy segura de que ese chico sería muy afortunado si fueras su novia- dijo Astoria –y por cierto ¿quién es? ¿Lo conocemos?- Pansy asintió.

-Es Potter- dijo casi en un susurro, y Astoria y Hermione quedaron como petrificadas al escuchar eso.

-¿Ha…Harry? ¿No que no lo soportabas?- pregunto Hermione confundida.

-Así era, pero el día en que él y los demás chicos golpearon a tu hermano yo fui a avisarle a él y a Weasley y no sé qué pasó, simplemente lo vi y…-

-Tranquila Pans, es normal que te guste- dijo Astoria, y las chicas rieron, mientras seguían conversando igual que el día anterior, solo que esta vez el tema era sobre chicos.

* * *

…

Había caído la noche otra vez, solo quedaban unas cuantas horas para que Hermione y los demás volvieran a Hogwarts, y una sombra deambulaba por los oscuros pasillos de la mansión Bloom, otra vez Damon no podía dormir, llevaba así por semanas, y la noche anterior había descubierto que lo único que necesitaba para calmarse era verla.

Había tratado beber hasta dormirse, como solía hacer usualmente para calmarse, pero nada pasó, solo tenía cada vez más ansias de verla, porque era inevitable, ella era su adicción, adoraba verla, adoraba ver su miedo cuando él la agredía, porque quería todo de ella, hasta la última gota de su alma, porque quería que ella estuviese con él, por eso le era inevitable necesitarla. Era su adicción.

Abrió su puerta igual que la noche anterior y ella dormía, por las noches ella no era consciente de lo que pasaba, no sentía los besos de Damon, ni sus caricias, pero el si era consciente de lo que hacía y no sentía culpa por nada, disfrutaba cada beso… cada caricia.

Disfruto de ser el dueño de sus labios hasta que ella se movió y abrió sus ojos, el en un movimiento rápido se oculto en medio de la oscuridad. Hermione creyó ver una sombra sobre ella, pero inmediatamente negó con su cabeza _"Debo estar loca"_ pensó y volvió a dormirse, ajena a que en su misma habitación estaba la persona que más odiaba en el mundo.

Y el continuo con sus caricias y besos adictos a ella, disfrutando de cada roce de sus labios y de cada porción de piel que besaba y tocaba… porque ella era su adicción, su única y más letal adicción…


	14. La carta de Belle

Capítulo 14: La carta de Belle

**Holaaa, aquí hay otro cap, espero les guste y también, porfiss dejen su aporte de reviews! :3 son para un buena causa, bueno al final de este cap deja una interrogante y en el próximo aparece un nuevo personaje! :) y se los aseguro Damon esta cada vez más loco xD bueno byeee dejen sus reviews! :D**

* * *

**HERMIONE POV**

Por la mañana nos aparecimos en el despacho de Dumbledore, después de los saludos de parte del director salimos hacia la sala común, camine junto con Pansy y Astoria, unos pasos detrás de nosotras venían mi hermanos, sentía la mirada de Damon fija en mi, últimamente estaba cada vez más extraño, parecía cada vez más psicótico.

-Hermione!- dijo Draco cuando entramos en la sala común, yo le sonreí y Pansy y Astoria me miraron de reojo divertidas.

-Draco- le dije, pero no pude continuar cuando vi que se acercaba y aprisionaba mis labios entre los suyos en el beso más dulce y cálido que jamás he recibido, le correspondí al instante, disfrutando de sus cálidos labios, perdiéndome en el tacto de sus besos… hasta que Blaise interrumpió.

-ejem, ejem, consigan un cuarto, ya tengo suficiente con ver la cara de enamorado de Theo, aunque no me ha dicho de quien-

-Ja ja muy gracioso- dijo Theo, sacando la lengua como si fuera un niño pequeño, en todo ese tiempo no me había dado cuenta de que Damon estaba rojo de ira, parecía a punto de explotar, sin embargo solo entrecerró sus ojos y apretó la mandíbula, eso sí era extraño, el nunca se contenía…

-¿Quién es la chica especial Theo?- pregunte sentándome junto a Draco.

-Nadie- dije sonrojado y mirando al techo tratando de evitar la conversación.

-¿La conocemos?- pregunto Astoria.

-Aja- dijo en voz baja, si seguía poniéndose rojo dejaría de respirar.

-Si seguimos haciendo preguntas le dará un ataque a Theo- dijo Blaise, y los seis nos dirigimos hacia el gran comedor.

* * *

**HARRY POV**

-Chicos! Despierten ya!- dijo Ginny saltando frente a nosotros.

-Estamos despiertos!- dijo Ron quejándose.

-¿Entonces que dije?- pregunto Ginny cruzándose de brazos y mirando a Ron con esa mirada de "Responde si te atreves" Ron trago grueso y me miro esperando la respuesta.

-Se acabo el tiempo! Les dije que Hermione acaba de llegar, vamos a saludarla, de seguro esta en el gran comedor-

-Claro, vamos Ron- le dije tirando de su manga al igual que Ginny de la otra, la verdad era que Ron casi se quedaba dormido de pie, bajamos las escaleras pese a lo quejidos de Ron, entramos al gran comedor y miramos a la mesa de Slytherin, donde debía estar Hermione.

-¿Qué?- dije yo, allí estaba Hermione besando al hurón, frente a todo el gran comedor, parecían no darse cuenta de que medio colegio los miraba, hasta los profesores estaban atónitos.

-Una cosa es que tengamos un enemigo en común, pero besar a nuestra mejor amiga es…- dije yo y mire a Ron que parecía a punto de estallar.

-Harry! Hay que hacer algo, esta besando a nuestra amiga, un hurón!- pero no pudo continuar porque se quedo mirando a Ginny.

-Blaise!- grito Ginny y corrió a abrazar a Blaise, que también la abrazo, parecían muy cariñosos entre si…

-Ahora si el mato- dijo Ron y se fue hacia la mesa de Slytherin, Hermione y Malfoy parecían no haberse dado cuenta, ya que seguían en su propia burbuja, ajenos a todo lo que pasaba.

-¿me pueden decir que pasa aquí?- pregunté yo, todos me miraron en silencio, hasta que Nott habló.

-Pues verán… Hermione y Draco son pareja y Ginny y Blaise tuvieron una cita, asi que están como saliendo o algo así, no se es complicado-

-Ginny! ¿Qué crees que diría mamá de esto?- pregunto Ron colorado de vergüenza y enojo.

-Ron, mamá ya sabe, todos lo saben, hasta papá, tu eres el ultimo en saberlo-

-Todos conspiran contra mi…- empezó a quejarse Ron.

-Malfoy mas te vale no hacer sufrir a Hermione por que si no…-

-Tranquilízate Potter, ella no sufrirá, la amo-

-¿Acaso Malfoy acaba de decir que tiene sentimientos?- pregunto Ron.

-Muy gracioso Weasley- dijo Malfoy en un gruñido.

-Chicos siéntense y dejen de quejarse- dijo Hermione.

-¿Qué? ¿Aquí en esta mesa?-

-Claro- nos sentamos y Ron insistió en quedar entre Blaise y Ginny, yo quede junto a Nott y a Parkinson, que parecía tranquila y ni siquiera se quejo un solo segundo cuando me senté a su lado, incluso parecía sonriente, se veía linda así, _¿Qué demonios estas pensando Harry? _Grito mi consciencia, había encontrado linda a Parkinson, aunque debía admitirlo, era atractiva, pero ella me odiaba, somos enemigos naturales o eso creo, _Harry deja de pensar!solo te vas a confundir más, habla con Hermione ella puede pensar por ti, _Genial hasta mi cerebro me toma por idiota, lo único que hice fue sonreír como bobo cuando me di cuenta de que Parkinson me miraba, y para mi confusión devolvió la sonrisa, claro, hoy es el día "Confundamos a Harry"

Mire a Hermione, parecía feliz junto al hurón que no dejaba de mirarla sonriente, mire a todos en la mesa, todos estaban felices y riendo, hasta Luna, que acababa de llegar estaba hablando, solo que trataba de enseñarle a Nott lo que era un Torposoplo, parecíamos un gran grupo de amigos comiendo tranquilamente, la rivalidad entre nuestras casa parecía no existir, de hecho entre nosotros ya no existía ninguna rivalidad.

Nada parecía preocuparnos, de hecho desde que golpeamos al hermano de Hermione era como si los problemas se hubieran acabado, al parecer el idiota ya no se atrevería a acercársele, lo mire, estaba lejos en la mesa, rodeado por los de su curso, estaba sentado junto a Ivanov hablando en voz baja con él, de vez en cuando fijaban sus miradas en nuestro grupo, nos miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, me pregunte si estaría planeando algo, pero no, sabía que si volvía a intentar cualquier cosa se iría de nuevo a la enfermería.

-¿Me pasas la sal?- pregunto una voz que me saco de mis pensamientos, mire a Pansy, y sin darme cuenta me la quede mirando como un bobo, ella se sonrojo y esbozo una tímida sonrisa, me sonroje.

-S-si claro- le dije pasándole el frasquito con sal, ella sonrió.

-Gracias- me quede mirando su rostro hasta que me di cuenta de que todos los chicos nos observaban en silencio, desvié la vista hacia mi plato sonrojado y continúe comiendo.

* * *

**DAMON POV**

-¿Le escribiste la carta?- le pregunte susurrando cuando estuvimos en el gran comedor.

-Si, ya respondió, toma- dijo pasándome un sobre color marfil, lo tome y lo abrí.

_Primo:_

_Hola, espero que te recuperes pronto del accidente que tuviste, y si, claro que los ayudare, si están enamorados hay que ayudarlos, aunque esos dos sean primos, tranquilo yo tengo todo arreglado, conozco a alguien que puede arreglar todo, en las vacaciones tráelos a la mansión, estoy segura de que me llevare bien con ella, ¿tiene mi misma edad cierto? Bueno, nos vemos en las vacaciones primo, espero ansiosa verlos._

_ Belle Diane Ivanov_

-Bien, ya queda poco- le susurre.

-Damon ¿estás seguro de esto? Es demasiado peligroso, además no creo que ella…-

-Ella lo hará quiera o no-

-Bien- respondió, Nicolay, todo estaba funcionando acorde a mi planes, solo faltaban unos cuantos meses y ya.

Apenas llegamos Malfoy beso a Hermione, me tuve que contener para no lanzarle una imperdonable, y ahora que estaban de novios, la sola idea de tener que verlos por ahí, besándose en los pasillos, tomados de la mano… hacia que me entraran unas ganas de asesinar a alguien a las maneras muggle, lenta y dolorosamente.

Las clases del día pasaron rápidamente, no podía dejar de pensar en el plan, si fallaba yo… no, no iba a pensar en el que pasaría si llegaba a fallar, eso solo me conduciría al pesimismo.

-Vesta- le dije cuando la encontré en la sala común.

-Hermano- dijo ella asintiendo -¿Qué pasa?-

-Necesito que hagas algo, entra a la habitación de Malfoy y recoge uno de sus cabellos, prepararas una poción multijugos de él, es importante, Ivanov tiene los ingredientes, tú la prepararas ¿entendido?-

-Si Damon- asintió, me diriji a buscar a Ivanov para comunicarle la introducción de Vesta en nuestros planes.

* * *

**VESTA POV**

Me adentre en la habitación de Malfoy en busca de algún cabello, la habitación estaba limpia, no había ni un objeto en desorden, mire en el cobertor en busca de algún cabello y nada, en la almohada tampoco, entré al baño y tomé el cepillo del cabello, donde de seguro había cabellos sueltos, tome unos cuantos y los guarde en el pequeño frasquito de vidrio que tome de mi habitación.

Damon estaba paneando algo, poción multijugos de Malfoy, y unas cartas que estaba mandando Ivanov, de seguro tramaban algo, pero aun así me iba a esforzar para hacer la poción, debía de ser importante, es mas debía ser algo realmente importante como para que estuvieran planeando todo el día.

Salí de puntillas de la habitación, para mi suerte la mayoría estaban en clases así que nadie me vio, me fui a mi habitación, la que compartía con Damon y deje el frasquito con los cabellos sobre sus sabanas.

Paso un rato en el que me quede acostada pensando en todo, Damon no estaba enamorado de mí, eso ya lo sabía, era más que obvio, hacía años que nos habíamos alejado, el problema era que yo seguía enamorada, aun así lo seguía ayudando en el asunto de Hermione, era masoquismo, puro masoquismo, quería verlo feliz, aunque estuviera con otra, no me importaba que el no me quisiera, lo único que quería era que él fuera feliz, y si debía alejarme, engañar u cualquier otra cosa lo haría, son las cosas que se hacen por amor.

-¿Los tienes?- pregunto Damon cuando entró a buscar sus cosas para la siguiente clase.

-SI, empezaré hoy mismo a hacer la poción-

-Bien-dijo Damon y me entrego una carta, era de la prima de Ivanov, Belle, hace años que no la veía… pero ¿Qué tenía que ver ella en todo esto?


	15. Belle Diane

Capítulo 15: Belle Diane

**Holaaaa, tengo que darles un aviso! Este mes empezaron de nuevo las clases asi que es posible que me demore un poco mas en actualizar la historia, pero en lo posible voy a tratar de actualizar siempre, bueno eso y byeee dejen reviews! :3**

**BELLE POV**

Me había tomado horas conseguir que madame Maxine me diera el permiso, Salí de Beauxbatons gracias a un traslador, y pude llegar a las afueras de San Petersburgo, había pedido un permiso, inventando el cumpleaños de mi primo, claro que madame Maxine extendió la charla y tuve que estar horas y horas tomando el té junto a ella, iba a arreglar todo para cuando Nicolay volviera, la mansión debía estar deslumbrante.

Apenas me aparecí a las afueras de la ciudad el frio me azoto el rostro, claro, siempre aquí hacia frio, lo había olvidado, me puse de forma rápida el abrigo largo de piel, sobre el uniforme y avancé con pasos torpes por sobre la nieve hasta llegar a una de las calles.

Todo estaba abarrotado de gente, el olor al pan recién sacado del horno, el humo de las chimeneas y el olor a café inundaba las calles matutinas y cubiertas de nieve, comparado con Francia aquí hacia mucho frio, toda la gente iba sumamente abrigada, con pesados abrigos y bufandas de lana que parecían cubrirles todo el rostro, casi no había animales por las calles, me diriji al centro de la ciudad, tratando de salir de entre el enorme tráfico de gente que había en las aceras.

Rendida me senté en la pileta de la plaza, donde no había ni una gota de agua, debía ir a pedir un auto en "Car Brott's" allí podría pagar para que un chofer fuera a dejarme cerca de la mansión, para los Muggles esa mansión era prácticamente una fortaleza deshabitada, no sabían que todos los veranos me iba a quedar allí.

Camine las cuadras con las manos en mis bolsillos, hasta que entre en la vieja tienda, detrás del mostrador había un anciano delgado con un abrigo de cuero negro, fumando una pipa.

-Necesito un chofer- le dije, el asintió.

-Son cincuenta rublos- dijo lanzando humo en la dirección contraria, balanceándose en la silla en que estaba sentado, deje las pesetas sobre el mostrador y él me hizo una seña para que lo siguiera, salimos por una puerta hacia un patio piedra, estaba lleno de autos negros y antiguos, de esos de los años cuarenta.

-Alexey la llevara adonde usted le diga- dijo el anciano, otro hombre de unos 65 años salió de otra puerta, apago un cigarro, se puso unos guantes de piel y unos lentes para conducir.

-Hola señorita- dijo el hombre asintiendo, yo también lo salude y lo seguí hasta uno de los autos, el otro hombre abrió unas pesadas puertas de fierro e hizo una seña, el auto partió despacio, sin siquiera hacer un poco de ruido, a pesar de ser antiguos estaban en buen estado.

-¿A dónde la llevo?-

-Hacia las afueras de la ciudad por la ruta norte, debe entrar por un sendero que hay en el bosque, sigue derecho y dobla a la izquierda por el sendero, hacia la antigua mansión de los Ivanov- El solo asintió extrañado y continúo manejando.

Cuando al fin llegue frente a las murallas de piedra, de tres metros con un portón de hierro, negro como el ónice y enorme, me baje de allí dando las gracias al chofer, el hombre se fue en el auto, después de haber entrado me puse manos a la obra.

Llame a todos los elfos, que acudieron al instante, les di la instrucción y se pusieron a preparar los cuartos.

-Todo debe estar perfecto para la fecha! Preparen su cuarto!- les grite a los elfos que corrían de un lado a otro con traperos y escobas, algunos con sabanas y ropa, si, definitivamente todo debía estar perfecto, sabía que me iba a llevar bien con ella, aunque aun no la conocía, cuando llegara me haría su amiga.

**NARCISSA POV**

-Lucius, es perfecto!- le dije sentándome frente a su escrito-.

-Sí, tienes razón, pero no sé cómo lo tomara Félix-

-Sabes que el dirá que si, son amigos, se conocieron cuando tenían apenas 11 años, vamos, puedes conversar con él-

-¿Y Draco?-

-Estoy segura de que estará contento, claro si Félix y Lyra aceptan, pero dejémoslo unos meses sin que sepa nada, se lo diré en las vacaciones si es que todo sale bien-

-Sí, tienes razón la próxima semana hablare con Félix- dijo Lucius, estaba nerviosa, y estaba segura de que Draco se alegraría cuando oyera la noticia, además de que todos saldríamos favorecidos con la situación.

**DRACO POV**

Cada segundo que pasaba con ella la amaba más, hacía mucho tiempo que no era realmente felíz, y había pasado poco tiempo desde que la conocía realmente, pero sentía que la había estado esperando toda una vida, y ahora era feliz, la amaba, y eso era lo único que necesitaba saber.

-Draco, ¿no crees que es raro que Theo se desaparezca así como así?- pregunto Hermione, yo me encogí de hombros, estábamos en la sala común sentados juntos.

-Yo si se donde esta, esta con su chica misteriosa- dijo Blaise dejando a un lado el diario "El profeta"

-¿Sabes quién es?-

-No, Theo no le ha dicho a nadie-

-¿Tú qué opinas Draco?- pregunto Hermione.

-Yo digo que en vez de hablar de la chica de Theo debería besarte- le dije, ella se sonrojo y Blaise puso los ojos en blanco, volviendo a abrir el diario.

-Te amo- le susurre, y en sus labios se formo una sonrisa.

-Yo también te amo Draco- me respondió, como me encantaba oir esas palabras de sus labios, desde hacía días que su hermano no había intentado nada, y todo parecía estar en perfecto orden en nuestras vidas, todo era felicidad.

-Hola chicos- dijo Theo entrando por la puerta de la sala común, parecía nervioso.

-Hola Theo- le saludo Hermione -¿vuelves de tu cita?- Theo se sonrojo y asintió.

-Amigo, ¿Cuándo nos diras quien es?- pregunto Blaise, dejando de nuevo el periódico a un lado – no nos reiremos- prometió, Theo lo miro con una ceja alzada, dudoso.

-Bueno, no mucho- añadió Blaise sonriendo.

-Bueno les diré, es Luna- dijo después de una pausa, todos nos quedamos en silencio, ni siquiera Blaise hizo una de sus bromas.

-¿Luna?- pregunto Hermione, Theo asintió.

-Luna- dijo como un eco, y Hermione y las chicas sonrieron.


	16. Compromiso

**Holaaa, les quiero pedir mil disculpas, en serio disculpen la demora en actualizar el fic, porfisss disculpen, es que esto de entrar a clases me quita tiempo, ya tengo una prueba de de diagnostico con nota el 15 y ¿Qué creen? Me regalaron otro libro! Ya tengo Choque de reyes! Bueno byeeee dejen sus reviews, voy a empezar a responderlos byeeee! :D**

* * *

Capitulo 16: Compromiso

Los meses habían pasado, ya solo quedaban unas cuantas horas para las vacaciones, y todos los chicos estaban preparando sus cosas para volver a casa. La relación de Draco y Hermione iba mejor que nunca, Blaise y Ginny habían empezado a salir, claro que todos sabían… todos menos Ron, Theo y Luna estaban en su propio mundo, aunque claro todos sabían que ya tenían una relación estable y Harry y Pansy., que aun no llegaban a nada en concreto, pero se notaba que sentían algo el uno por el otro.

-¿me escribirán cierto?- pregunto Pansy.

-Claro que si, te escribiré todas las semanas- le dijo Hermione, estaban en el gran comedor, todo el mundo con cara de sueño, ansiosos porque Dumbledore terminara su discurso anual de despedida, que parecía interminable, cuando al fin termino las chicas y Hermione se fueron corriendo a sus habitaciones para buscar las maletas, casi a la carrera tomaron todo y volvieron hacia el tren para volver a Londres, tomaron el primer compartimiento que vieron y se sentaron, todo estaba tan tranquilo y despejado… bueno, eso hasta que llegaron todos los demás, en fin para poder irse juntos todos se fueron apretados, Ginny en los brazos de Blaise y todos los demás apretujados contra la ventana.

Se fueron hablando durante todo el camino, las horas parecían volar, y el tiempo pasaba y pasaba, cuando al fin el tren se detuvo todos se bajaron lentamente para despedirse, Luna se despidió con un tierno beso a Theo, Ginny beso Blaise haciendo que Ron casi se atragantara al verlos, Harry torpemente se despidió de Pansy con un beso en la mejilla haciendo que ella se sonrojara, y Hermione y Draco se despidieron con un tierno y pasional beso.

-Te escribiré todas las semanas- le susurro Draco al oído, Hermione sonrió y se abrazó contra su pecho.

-Te extrañare-

-Yo igual- dijo, y se separaron, pero sus miradas seguían conectadas, hasta que Hermione lo perdió de vista, al igual que a los demás.

-Hermione- la llamo una voz, ella se dio vuelta y vio a Linx sonriendo –un elfo nos espera, dice que traigas también a Draco, que viene a nombre de papá, mamá y los señores Malfoy- Hermione sonrió y fue a buscar a Draco.

-¿Hermione? ¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto Draco.

-Un elfo dice que tus padres están en mi casa y que te llevara con nosotros- dijo Hermione acercándose a él, Draco rodeo su cintura con un brazo y una sonrisa en su rostro y caminaron juntos hasta donde estaba el elfo, y sus hermanos, pero allí también había otra persona.

-¿Qué hace Ivanov aquí?- pregunto Draco en un susurro al oído de Hermione.

-No lo sé- susurro ella confundida, cuando llegaron Linx sonrió, Damon frunció el ceño al igual que Vesta, Ivanov siguió igual de indiferente que siempre, el elfo hizo que aparecieran en los terrenos de la mansión, caminaron en silencio, y Hermione pudo notar como Damon y Draco intercambiaban miradas de odio, llegaron a la puerta, donde unos cuantos elfos tomaron sus equipajes y desaparecieron con ellos, entraron y adentro estaban sus respectivos padres.

-Chicos, bienvenidos a casa… tenemos una noticia que contarles…- dijo Lyra, Hermione creyó encontrar un significado en aquellas palabras, pero solo estrecho más la mano de Draco contra la suya y preguntó:

-¿Qué es madre?-

-Tu compromiso- dijo, y la sala quedo en silencio, Hermione estaba sumamente asustada, y Draco preocupado ¿y si o era él con quien la comprometieron? ¿y si era otro? Pero esas preguntas en su cabeza no duraron mucho cuando empezó la conversación.

* * *

**HERMIONE POV**

¿Compromiso? Solo rogaba que fuera con Draco, no con cualquier otro que fuera de algún estatus social, sabía que la gente como mis padres me casaría con cualquiera que tuviera dinero y un alto status.

-Tu compromiso con Draco Malfoy- dijo después de un largo e incomodo silencio, sentí como si se me fuera a detener el corazón en ese momento, mire a Draco que parecía congelado, sus ojos grises parecían inertes y fijos en la nada misma, ¿y si él no quería casarse? Yo estaba feliz, ya que mi compromiso era con Draco, el único hombre al que amaba y amaría siempre, lo supe desde la primera vez que disfrute de sus labios sobre los míos.

-Los dejaremos solos para que hablen- dijo papá y todos salieron del cuarto, con pasos apresurados, Draco seguía con la mirada perdida.

-¿Draco? ¿Estás bien? ¿Estás enfadado?- pregunté preocupada, el pareció volver a la realidad y de su rostro salió una sonrisa.

-No, no estoy enojado ¿debería estarlo?-

-p-perno ¿no has escuchado? Planean casarnos-

-Lo sé-

-¿estás preocupado?-

-Claro que no, Hermione yo te amo, una vida contigo es lo que más quiero en el mundo- dijo sonriendo.

-¿De verdad?- le pregunte dudosa, mirando al suelo, el levanto mi rostro y me miro a los ojos.

-De verdad, te amo Hermione, siempre estaré contigo- me dijo, antes de besarme, estaba tan emocionada que creí que lloraría, y feliz me abrasé contra su pecho.

-Entonces Hermione ¿quieres casarte conmigo?- pregunto mirándome a los ojos.

-Sí, te amo- le dije, y ambos salimos tomados de la mano de la habitación, todos estaban esperado en la habitación contigua y al vernos sonrieron.

-¿Y bien?- pregunto Narcissa Malfoy.

-Estoy seguro de que seremos muy felices juntos- dijo Draco y todos sonrieron, bueno nuestros padres y Linx, yo sonreí abrazada a Draco y él me beso en la frente, y estaría junto a el, por siempre.

* * *

**DAMON POV**

Después de que Hermione y el idiota de Malfoy salieran todo sonrientes de la habitación sentía que no podía más de ira, primero planeaban casarla con el y ella se alegraba, no podía seguir allí soportándolos, subí ante la mirada de todos a mi habitación dando un portazo, adentro cerré mis puños y patee la mesita que había junto a la puerta, rompí un florero de vidrio que había sobre la misma, estrellándolo con mis propias manos contra la muralla, mis manos sangraron pero estaba ciego ante todo dolor, ya nada importaba, tome la botella de Whiskey de fuego y tome un gran trago, después de haberlo acabado todo lancé la botella a un cuadro.

Debía actuar, y hoy mismo, hoy cumpliría con el plan, busque papel y tinta y empecé escribiendo la carta, después de firmar y cerrarla en un sobre tome un frasco de la poción multijugos y fui al cuarto donde se encontraba Nicolay, entré sin tocar y le entregue el frasco, el me miro interrogante.

-Esta noche, esta noche atacamos- le dije y el asintió, tomo la poción y la dejo sobre una mesita- cuando llegara la noche todo cambiaria.


	17. Dulces sueños

Capítulo 17: Dulces sueños

**Holaaa, en serio disculpen la demora en actualizar, esque con esto de el colegio he estadop muy opcupada con pruebas, trabajos, disertacines y todos eso, en serios disculpen u.u me siento horrible xD pero bueno al fin subi el cap xD espero les guste, ahora las cosas se ponen más Dramaticas alrededor de Hermione, bueno dejen en un review sus opiniones sobre el fic o alguna idea que tengan ( en realidad tengo dos finales planeados ero aun no me decido por ninguno xD) bueno byeee dejen reviewsss!**

* * *

**HERMIONE POV**

Después de que nuestros respectivos padres hablaran sobre nuestra boda, que sería después de que finalizáramos nuestra educación en Hogwarts, me fui corriendo a escribirles a los chicos, estaba segura de que las chicas se alegrarían, pero no sabía cómo se lo tomaran Harry y Ron, de seguro ambos sufrirían un infarto.

Envié a la lechuza, que se fue con todas las cartas atadas a su pata derecha, baje al primer piso, distraída, pensando en todo lo que viviría en algún tiempo más adelante, todo parecía feliz. Abajo los elfos corrían de un lado a otro, con bandejas de comida y sabanas nuevas para las camas de los invitados, ya que mamá me había dejado invitar a mis amigos.

En la noche habría una cena, solo entre familia y amigos, para celebrar el acontecimiento, los elfos parecían nerviosos corriendo de uno a otro lado, todo adentro era un griterío, así que Salí al jardín, harta del ruido que había dentro de la casa.

Me senté en un banco de piedra a pensar en las reacciones de los chicos, había ya pasado un buen rato cuando llego Hedwig, tome la carta y le acaricie su cabecita con mi mano derecha, pero no era una carta… era un vociferador. _Mierda._

Abrí el sobre de color rojo, en el cual inmediatamente se formo un rostro con el sello y sus bordes.

-¿Hermione? oh por dios! ¿Es en serio?- dijo la voz de Ginny riendo –oh, no puedo esperar, tienes que invitarme!-

-Ginny muévete!- dijeron al unísono Fred y George.

-Esta bien esperen… adiós Herms!-

-Hola- dijeron los dos.

-Nos enteramos..-

-De que vas a casarte…-

-Y queríamos decirte…-

-Felicitaciones!- dijeron al unísono, después continuo George.

-No nos agrada mucho el novio…-

-Pero aun asi como regalo de bodas cuando sea te mandaremos…-

-Un pack de nuestras mejores bromas y dulces de vomito, son efectivos, en serio-

-Chicos muévanse! Yo también quiero hablar- dijo la voz de Harry.

-Hola Hermione, bueno, la noticia es algo rara, pero estoy feliz por ti, se nota que el hurón y tu son felices juntos, y por eso les deseo lo mejor a los dos, bueno veras, Ron aun no se acostumbra a la idea, no se enojo, pero parece que se hubiera tragado un moco de troll por su expresión.. Bueno ahora el va hablar, adiós-

-¿Hermione? En, ¿en serio? ¿Con el hurón? Mira ya se que últimamente tenemos una mejor convivencia con el… pero sigue siendo un hurón, y si te casas, serás una Malfoy, prácticamente serás una hurona!-

-Ya quítate Ron, quiero despedirme de Hermione, ah por cierto Hermione, Blaise va a venir a casa a conocer a mamá y papá, el lunes, estoy tan nerviosa-dijo Ginny

-¿Quee?- grito Ron y se corto la comunicación, Hermione leyó las demás cartas que acababan de llegar, eran las de Pansy y Astoria, que le mandaban saludos y felicitaciones por la situación, ella sonrio y dejo las cartas a un lado, en ese momento vio a Draco salir de la casa y dirigirse hacia donde se encontraba.

-Hola, Blaise y Theo ya respondieron, dicen que llegaran a las nueve en punto-

-Suena genial, mm, recibí un vociferador…- dije mirándolo sonrojada.

-Si, ya se, estaba en el salón y oí unos gritos- dijo sonriendo y acercándose lentamente a los labios de Hermione.

Fue un beso dulce y nervioso, ambos estaban felices por lo que ocurriría entro de unos meses, estarían juntos, y nadie podía evitar eso, sin embargo Hermione sentía la sombra constante de Damon, no estaba segura en ningún lugar, porque sabía que Damon no se rendiría, aun así cerro sus ojos y disfruto aquel momento, aquel momento en que disfrutaba de los besos del único hombre que amaba y siempre amaría, no importaba Damon, no importaba nadie más, lo único que le importaba eran los labios de Draco sobre los suyos.

* * *

**POV NARRADOR **

Hermione se había pasado la tarde entera junto a Draco, los padres de ambos estaban encantados, todo parecía feliz en la casa, los elfos habían arreglado una gran mesa para todos los invitados, Hermione no podía estar más feliz aquel día, se arreglo pensando en Draco y bajo las escaleras pensando en Draco.

-Hermione- dijo la voz de Astoria, las chicas habían llegado y abajo estaba todas, Ginny y Luna, Pansy y Astoria, y todas la miraban felices y sonrientes.

-Chicas! Me alegro de que pudieran venir dijo- todas la abrazaron.

-Claro que íbamos a venir, no podíamos perdernos esto- dijo Ginny.

-¿Y donde se metieron Harry y Ron?- pregunto Hermione buscándolos con la mirada, Ginny hizo una mueca.

-Harry esta convenciendo a Ron de que entre- las demás chicas rieron, pero Hermione ladeo la cabeza interrogante.

-Lleva el mismo traje que en el torneo de los tres magos, el de la tía Tessy- dijo Ginny, el recuerdo de Ron, con un traje con encajes enormes y que las mangas le colgaban hizo que Hermione riera.

-¿Y Draco, Blaise y Theo?-

-Viendo el espectáculo afuera- dijo Pansy sonriendo. Charlaron por varios minutos hasta que entraron los chicos, todos venían riendo, menos Ron que venía rojo de vergüenza y escondido detrás de Harry.

La cena se sirvió al poco rato y todos tomaron asiento, comieron mientras charlaban, todos parecían felices, hasta Damon esbozaba una sonrisa falsa y amenazante, que no paso desapercibida para Hermione, haciendo que un escalofrió recorriera su espalda.

Cuando la cena acabó hablaron un rato en el salón, todos estaban invitados a quedarse en la casa de los Bloom, así que ya tarde en la noche todos se retiraron a sus habitaciones.

-Buenas noches- dijo Hermione en un susurro a Draco, en la beso y se retiro a dormir, Hermione bostezo cansada, se desvistió y rendida cayó en la cama, la mansión estaba en silencio, parecía que todos dormían, las sombras cubrían los pasillos y la única luz que se divisaba, era la de la luna.

-Bébela- dijo Damon, su voz resonó por toda la oscura habitación, la luz de la luna entraba por el cristal, proyectando aterradoras sombras en el cuarto de Ivanov, Nicolay tomo el frasco lentamente, y saco el tapón de corcho, un olor dulzón y repugnante llego a su nariz, hizo una mueca de asco y lentamente acerco el nauseabundo liquido a sus labios. Cerró sus ojos y se bebió todo de un trago, el sabor era asqueroso, pero aun así trago, con ganas de vomitar y los ojos llorosos.

-Bien- dijo Damon desde las sombras, tras unos segundos el cabello negro de Nicolay empezó a aclarar, los cabellos, uno por uno fueron tornándose de color rubio platino, las facciones de su rostro cambiaron poco a poco, hasta que ya no quedaba rastro de Nicolay, allí estaba, ante los ojos de Damon estaba Draco Malfoy.

-Vamos- dijo Damon, caminaron en silencio, Nicolay iba adelante, tal como le había dicho Damon que hiciera horas atrás, Damon caminaba con una de sus manos palpando las paredes, estaba oscuro, y la única forma de ver era con la luz de sus varitas, llegaron ante el cuarto de Hermione.

-Recuerdas que tienes que hacer cierto?- pregunto Damon, Nicolay solo asintió y dios tres golpes a la puerta, adentro Hermione dormía, así que insistió, hasta que aun media dormida Hermione se levanto tambaleándose de la cama, y se dirigió a la puerta.

Nicolay espero, le hizo una señal a Damon y este se escondió mas en el pasillo, la perilla giro y la puerta quedo abierta ante los ojos de Nicolay.

-¿Draco? ¿Qué pasa?- dijo Hermione bostezando aun con los ojos entrecerrados por el sueño.

-¿Puedo pasar?- pregunto Nicolay, Hermione sonrió y lo dejo pasar, haciéndose a un lado, Nicolay, que tenía el rostro de Draco la miro con ojos fríos y los labios fruncidos.

-¿Draco qué pasa?- pregunto Hermione, y se acerco a él, apoyando una mano en el rostro de quien ella creía era Draco, Nicolay de forma brusca aparto la mano de Hermione, quien lo miro dolida.

-¿Pasa algo malo?- Nicolay la miro con ojos frio.

-No, no entiendes, aléjate de mí, ¿en serio creíste que yo te amaba? Debía suponerlo, eres lo bastante estúpida como para creerlo…-

-Draco, ¿Qué dices? Vamos a casarnos en un tiempo, eso es lo que quería, lo que tú querías-

-Era una mentira, para mi sigues siendo la misma sangre sucia de siempre-

-Pero yo te amo- dijo cuando un lagrima broto de sus ojos.

-No me interesa, solo me acerque a ti porque mis padres me lo dijeron, yo nunca podría amarte, nunca-

-No, por favor Draco, yo se que tú me amas- dijo acercándose a él, intento besarlo, pero Nicolay la empujo y saco la varita de su bolsillo, Hermione lo miro asustada, a la vez que las lagrimas desbordaban sus ojos.

-_Desmaius- _dijo Nicolay, y antes de que Hermione pudiera hacer nada cayó al suelo inconsciente, solo en ese momento entro Damon, con una sonrisa torcida en el rostro, dejo la carta sobre la cama y le hizo una seña a Nicolay para que levantara a Hermione del suelo, en la levanto y Damon acaricio el rostro de Hermione delicadamente.

-Dulces sueños hermanita, dulces sueños- dijo besando sus labios, a la vez que una última lagrima escapo de los ojos de Hermione.


	18. Un amargo despertar

Capítulo 18: Un amargo despertar

* * *

**Olaaaa, en serio disculpen la demora u.u T_T disculpen porfaaa, bueno aquí les traigo otro cap, porfiss tengan paciencia aun quedan mas caps, bueno dejen reviews! Espero les guste y dejen sus opiniones e ideas, byeeee :D**

Hermione abrió sus ojos cuando escucho un ruido, se levanto sobresaltada, viendo que no estaba en su habitación, era una pieza enorme, con una cama de madera y cortinas, con sabanas de satén rojas, las paredes tenían adornos antiguos y el suelo era alfombrado, todo se veía ordenado y pulcro, miro a las ventanas y se dio cuenta de que ya era de día.

-Ah, ya despertaste- dijo una voz dulce y alegre a sus espaldas, Hermione se dio vuelta rápidamente y se encontró con una chica de sus misma edad, alta y esbelta, de piel blanca y cabello negro, que caía como una cascada por su espalda, sus ojos eran extremadamente verdes y cubiertos por largas pestañas negras, y sus labios eran sonrosados y carnosos. Hermione sintió una leve punzada de celos en su interior.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto Hermione, la chica, que había estado sentada en un sillón de cuero negro de levanto y se acerco a Hermione, le tendió la mano.

-Soy Belle Diane Ivanov, conoces a mi primo, Nicolay, pero dime Belle- dijo sonriendo, tenía un leve acento ruso cuando hablaba.

-¿Dónde estamos?- la chica la miro pensando que Hermione había perdido el juicio, pero aun así rio y se sentó en la cama.

-Estabas dormida cuando llegaste, de seguro por eso no recuerdas nada- "dormida" pensó Hermione "oh no Draco"- Nicolay y Damon te dejaron acá, esta es tu habitación.

-¿Dónde está Draco?- pregunto Hermione exaltada, recordó todo lo pasado la noche anterior, y sintió una punzada de dolor en su pecho- debo hablar con él.

-No te preocupes, ese idiota no está aquí, y pensar que tus padres querían casarte obligada con él-dijo Belle.

-P-pero…-

-Oh relájate- Belle se acerco a Hermione- Nicolay me lo ha contado todo, es muy triste que tus padres no hayan permitido tu compromiso con Damon, pero no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien-

-No, Belle, yo no…- empezó a decir Hermione cuando la puerta se abrió, entro Damon, junto con Nicolay, cuando Damon vio a Hermione sus ojos se entrecerraron amenazantes, y esbozo una sonrisa, complacido.

-Buenos días Belle, Hermione, te ves preciosa ¿Cómo has dormido?- Hermione noto la amenaza en la voz de Damon , era una trampa, lo sabía, podía verlo en sus ojos, la había llevado hasta ese lugar, con una historia claro, Belle había creído todo lo que le habían dicho Damon y Nicolay, Hermione pensó en decirle todo a Belle, pero… si Belle se enteraba, podrían herirla, Hermione desecho esa idea "no, Ivanov no le haría daño a su prima"

-Bien-fue un respuesta seca, sin emoción ni vida, era como si el miedo hubiera abandonado su cuerpo, y sus palabras fueran tan firmes como las de Damon, sintió la valentía correr por sus venas, en sus ojos, en su lengua, en sus palabras, sentía el miedo, lo tenía dentro, lo había encontrado, pero fue valiente.

-Nicolay, vamos, de seguro Damon y Hermione querrán hablar a solas- Belle se adelanto y tomó a Nicolay de la mano, saliendo ambos de la habitación, solo cuando la puerta se cerro Hermione sintió un verdadero miedo.

-¿Dónde estoy?- dijo casi en un susurro, Damon la miro y sonrió, sus ojos brillaban, crueles y peligrosos, rodeo a Hermione con pasos silenciosos, como un depredador rodea a su presa.

-Lejos, un lugar donde no nos encontrara nadie, ni mamá, ni papá, ni Vesta- hubo un deje de desprecio cuando dijo su nombre- ni siquiera tu amado Draco, y créeme Hermione, aquí, nadie evitara que seas mía, ni siquiera tú.

Sus palabras eran dagas heladas en el corazón de Hermione, palabras crueles y venenosas, que habían exterminado todo brillo, toda esperanza se había extinguido, y su alma quedo perdida en el frio y el sufrimiento al que tanto temía, y ese halo de dolor, odio y sufrimiento era Damon, Damon y todo lo que fuera él, desde sus palabras hasta la más pura escencia de su ser, y él era a lo que más temía Hermione.

-Te encontraran, hagas lo que hagas, te encontraran y yo me iré de aquí, Draco vendrá a buscarme- Damon rio, y su risa fue helada y cortante como un cuchillo.

-No vendrá ¿recuerdas? Después de todo el me fue de mucha ayuda en toda esta situación- Hermione lo miro intrigada, y después de apenas unos segundos se quedo helada, sintió las lagrimas en sus ojos.

-Mientes, el jamás…

-Shh, ahorra palabras hermanita, recuerda la noche pasada, Draco no parecía muy cariñoso ¿cierto? Es más te confesó todo, si Hermione, lo sé, el me lo conto, todo fue falso, desde el principió, desde la noche en que te presentamos a los medios Draco fue mi aliado, todo fue un plan, Hermione, todo fue idea de él, debo reconocerlo es un buen aliado.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Damon? ¿Por qué el haría eso?-Hermione sintió como las lagrimas se deslizaban por su rostro, cálidas y suaves, pero dolorosas y crueles.

-Créeme, todos tienen su precio, y el de Draco era una de tus amiguitas, esa Astoria, te llevabas tan bien con ella- Hermione quiso decirle que todo era una mentira, quiso gritarlo, pero las palabras murieron en su garganta, no podía decirlas, no podía negar las palabras de Damon, porque las había creído, todas y cada una de ellas, las había creído, y había sentido como su corazón se había desgarrado, lentamente, sumiéndola en el dolor y desesperación, "una mentira… todo una mentira…" repetía su mente, y las lagrimas continuaron deslizándose por sus mejillas, Damon tomo su rostro por la barbilla, y la miro fijamente a los ojos.

-Y bien hermanita, ¿Qué me dices ahora?-

-No vendrá- dijo Hermione segura y con un profundo dolor en su pecho, pero obediente ante las palabras de su hermano.

-Bien- dijo Damon y beso a Hermione en los labios, devorándolos poco a poco, mientras Hermione yacía inmóvil en sus brazos, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados –necesito que estés perfecta, baja a desayunar cuando estés lista- le dijo, y la soltó, camino hasta la puerta y se fue, dejando a Hermione en la habitación, cayó de rodillas al suelo y lloró.

Estaba perdida, y no podía encontrar el camino, ni podría, porque el camino se había destruido, estaba sola en la nada, sola y perdida, sin nadie en quien confiar.

Se levanto lentamente, y se dirigió hacia la puerta donde creía se encontraba el baño, se lavo, peino y vistió, tal como Damon le había ordenado, quizá no estaba perdida, quizá siempre había estado en el camino, quizá este era su camino, aunque lo odiara, pero era el suyo, por su propio bien hizo todo lo que Damon le había ordenado, y cuando llego a la cocina en su rostro ya no había tanta amargura, si, estaba confinada allí junto al ser que mas odiaba en la tierra, incluso más detestable para ella que el mismísimo señor tenebroso, pero quizás ese era su camino, y debía soportarlo hasta llegar al final del sendero, y por fin descubrir una pizca de felicidad, que parecía haberse esfumado de su vida por completo.


	19. Revelaciones

**Olaaaaaaa, volvi xD sorry por el retraso, pero aquí les traje un nuevo cap, espero les guste, y porfisss, dejen reviews! :D byeeee**

* * *

Capítulo 19: Revelaciones

Draco abrió sus ojos.

Se encontraba en su habitación de la mancion Bloom, habia descansado bien, feliz por los recientes acontecimientos de su vida, y lleno de gozo al verse en un futuro junto a la persona que mas amaba en el mundo: Hermione. Se levanto y vistió, con ansias de empezar el día, estaba seguro de que Hermione se alegraría al verlo, claro que tendría que soportar las miradas de Damon, llenas de furia y celos.

Cuando bajo a desayunar todo parecía normal, todos su amigos estaban despiertos y sentados a la mesa, no habia ni rastro de la familia Bloom, Damon y Nicolay parecían haberse esfumado, cosa que era mejor tanto para el como para Hermione, sin duda seria el día perfecto.

-Pans, ¿has visto a Hermione?- preguntó, Pansy lo miro y negó con la cabeza.

-De seguro está durmiendo, ayer lucía cansada-

-Ve y pegale un susto, será el mejor remedio para despertar- le dijo Ginny, Draco salió casi a la carrera hacia el cuarto de Hermione, pero los demás se quedaron allí, terminando sus desayunos y conversando entre sí.

Cuando giro el pomo de la puerta se sintió agradecido de que Hermione no pusiera el pestillo antes de irse a dormir, y abrió la puerta lentamente, sintiendo la brisa calida de la habitación golpear contra su rostro.

Las sabanas estaban desordenadas sobre la cama, los cajones estaban abiertos y sin ratro de ropa, el closet tenia su puerta abierta, y la ropa parecía haberse esfumado de allí también, la habitación era un desorden de sabanas revueltas, y un simple y brillante papel blanco en el suelo, frente a Draco, amenazante y descarado, como puesto allí solo para quebrantar su alma y sentimientos.

Lentamente, en el mas remoto silencio lo levanto "que no sea lo que estoy pensando" le susurro una voz en su mente, su mano temblaba débilmente al contacto con el sobre, y con la punta del dedo rompió el sello de lacre gris, con un movimiento febril en sus manos.

Su peor miedo se había cumplido, la carta estaba escrita del puño y letra de la mismísima Hermione.

_Quiero que sepan que no volveré, mis sentimientos por Draco eran solo una mascara, nunca lo quise ni nunca lo querre, lo único que me interesaba de el era el título de su familia, las peleas con Damon, los golpes, todo fue una estrategia, una mentira, una obra bien actuada._

_La realidad es que Damon me ayudó, planeamos esta huída por meses, en que el me ayudaría a ser feliz con el único hombre que amo y podré amar: Nicolay, desde que lo vi hemos tenido un romanze oculto a espaldas de todos, no nos busquen, esta carta es lo último que sabran de mi, de Nicolay y de Damon._

_Hermione Bloom, dentro de poco Hermione Ivanov_

Draco sintió como si el mundo se derrumbara a su alrededor.

Apreto la carta en su puño hasta que sintió un dolor punzante en su mano, sintió como la ira se extendia por todo su cuerpo, una furia que nunca antes habia sentido, se sentía frsutrado, engañado, y también sentía el odio, si, mas potente y oscuro que nunca, como una opresión en su pecho, como si una lanza hubiera partido en dos su corazón.

-Una puta mentira- rugio lleno de ira, quería golpear algo, quería romper algo, quería destruir cada piedra de aquella casa hasta reducirla a polvo, sentía el cosquilleo en sus manos y solo las apretó mas y más, furioso, furioso con Hermione por haberlo engañado, por haber fingido con él, furioso con Damon por haber ayudado a su hermana a escapar, y por haber sido el objeto de su odio durante tanto tiempo cuando no tenía nada que ver, furioso con el maldito de Ivanov por arrebatarle lo que el más amaba, y furioso consigo mismo por haber sido el imbécil que creyó toda la historia, por haber sido solo un peón mas de aquel oscuro juego, solo una pieza, un artefacto, una mentira.

Se fue de aquella habitación como un autómata, bajó las escalaras ido en sus pensamientos, y llego a la cocina, donde lo esperaban los demás, adentro todos bromeaban y reian, ajenos a las aguas del dolor en que Draco se habia sumergido, en aquellas aguas que tanto habia amado y ahora lo ahogaban lenta y dolorosamente.

-Draco ¿Qué tienes?- pregunto Astoria al verlo, Draco lucia extremadamente pálido, y sus grices ojos lucian brillantes de ira, su rostro parecía tallado en piedra, entonces la miro, y sus ojos eran frios y duros como el hielo.

Draco lanzó el papel sobre la mesa, y Harry, curioso como siempre se apresuro a desarrugarlo y leerlo en voz alta, cada palabra solo hacía que sus caras, sus corazones se ensombrecieran de engaño y tristeza, Harry apesadumbrado dejo el papel sobre la mesa. Todos guardaron silencio.

-¡Oh por Dios!, no me digan que se creyeron esas absurdas palabras, Hermione no escribiría eso, jamás, lo hico Damon, la misma carta lo delata en sí, ¿Hermione con Ivanov? Porfavor, es obvio que el idiota de Damon quiere que creamos eso!- dijo Pansy después de unos segundos.

-No lo se Pansy, ¿y si es verdad? Mira, se que suena imposible, pero la carta es creible, además, ninguno de nosotros vio nunca que Damon golpeara a Hermione, claro siempre la ayudábamos y estábamos allí para defenderla, si vi que Damon la amenazára, pero no se, es confuso- dijo Ginny

-Concuerdo con Pansy, he sido amigo de Hermione desde que cursamos primer año en Hogwarts, y ella no es así, no es de engañar a la gente e inventar trucos solo por conveniencia, esa carta no la pudo haber escrito ella- dijo Harry mirando a Pansy, esta le sonrio tímidamente, y así Harry y Pansy fueron convenciendo a sus amigos uno por uno, hasta que solo quedo Draco, tan inmóvil como cuando llego, los miró con el rostro ensombrecido por la duda y la decepcion, la mascara blanca y sombría parecía cubrir su verdadero rostro, que parecía haberse sumido en un eterno lamento, y por fuera la mascara demostraba el frio y la ira que albergaba el corazón de Draco en aquellos momentos.

-Draco, debes escucharnos, Hermione te ama, es una mentira, es imposible que ella haya escrito esto, ella lo odia, por favor debes creernos, la encontraremos y todo será como antes- dijo Pansy tocando su hombro, Draco se sacudió de su mano y los miro a todos.

-¿Cómo antes? El antes fue un engaño, y fuimos los estúpidos que creyeron todo.

-Draco no…

-¿Cómo puedes creerle a un pedazo de papel mas que a tus amigos, esta carta representa todo lo que Hermione odia, ella no lo hizo, ¿por qué no lo comprendes eh?; ¿Por qué?

-No entiendes, ninguno de ustedes entiende, no se en que creer, no se cual es la verdad, no se como creer, ¿y si ella mintió?

-Ella no mintió Draco- dijo Astoria, Draco solo levanto la vista y la miro con sus frios ojos grises, dio la espalda y se fue por la puerta, las tétricas paredes con estampados oscuros solo ensombrecían su animo, y como un alma en pena camino por los grises pasillos, sordo y ciego ante el mundo, en su mente danzaban millones de imágenes, rostros, recuerdos, y Hermione era el centro de aquel paisaje de memorias, ella y su dolor, ella y su amor por Draco, pero parecía una imagen sin vida, falsa, una actuación, y Draco se veía sumido en ella, queriendo creer pese a que su corazón y su mente miraban recelosos la escena

Entró a su habitación en el más completo silencio, el único sonido era el de su respiración y el de sus movimientos, lentos y torpes, en un eterno letargo, y allí se quedo el resto de la mañana, mirando al pálido techo, mirando la blancura del mismo, hasta que los brazos del sueño lo envolvieron poco a poco. Si la vida era dura fría sus sueños eran un mar de desesperanza, en cada esquina un nuevo engaño se asomaba en forma de una gran bestia de garras negras, que rasgaba su rostro y manos, y al mirar su sangre Draco noto que era negra, venenosa, infectada, tal como sentía su corazón, frio y hueco.

Cuando despertó era la hora de almuerzo, o quizás pasado de esa hora, pero el sol brillaba con sus finos rayos dorados iluminando la mansión, el día era ilógicamente soleado y alegre, como si se burlara del dolor de Draco, bajó las escaleras en dirección a las cocinas, sin ánimos, pero cuando llego todo era distinto, sus amigos miraban a los señores Bloom y a los otros dos hermanos de Hermione, Linx y Vesta, que yacían de pie, Linx llorando y extremadamente pálido, pero Vesta parecía un espíritu, un río de lagrimas bañaba su rostro y sus lamentos no cesaban con ninguna palabra de consuelo, ni procedente de su hermano, ni de sus padres, ambos señores Bloom estaban sentados con un arrugado papel en sus manos, ambos impactados, la escena era igual de gris que sus pensamientos.

-¿Huyó?; ¿Por qué? Debió habernos dicho, si quería a Nicolay Ivanov no hubiera sido un problema para nosotros, aunque sea mestizo, desciende de una importante familia, oh Félix, ¿Por qué?- se lamentaba la madre de Hermione –si acabamos de encontrarla, nos…nos hubiera dicho- el señor Bloom solo guardaba silencio y miraba la carta, como si esta fuera irreal, un mero producto de su imaginación.

-Hay que encontrarla, si se va a casar debió habernos dicho siquiera, y ahora que estaba comprometida las cosas se hacen aun más difíciles, debemos encontrarla, y después ver como seguirá esta situación- dijo Félix, pausada y tranquilamente, como si estuviera hablando de un simple negocio.

-¿Y cómo la encontraremos? No dejo una pista, una señal, nada, solo se esfumo con ese chico, y también Damon, ¿Por qué también él? ¿En qué diablos estaban pensando? Ahora no podremos encontrarlos, no hay ninguna forma, nada.

-En los archivos de la escuela, el director debe tener un archivo con los lugares donde viven cada uno de los estudiantes, podemos preguntar por este chico Ivanov y donde vive, si no están allí seguro esto podría darnos algún indicio- dijo después de un rato de silencio Félix, era una gran idea, brillante incluso, y los demás se mostraron ilusionados, menos Draco.

Y así la familia siguió tratando el tema, con dolor y esperanza en sus palabras, esperanza, era la emoción que colmaba la habitación, pero solo había dos excepciones, Draco y Vesta, ambos poseían la misma aura de dolor y confusión, sus almas lucían quebradas, en mil pedazos, unidos únicamente por la furia y la violencia, la sonrisa de Vesta era una máscara, una sonrisa falsa, pero la lucia lo mejor que podía ante sus padres aunque sus ojos la delataban, su dolor era el mismo que el de Draco, que se retiro molesto, necesitaba pensar, necesitaba estar solo, necesitaba encontrar la respuesta, pero las olas de la confusión lo hundían poco a poco en su oscuro mar, y Draco sabía lo que le esperaba al fondo, la verdad, pero la verdad que él creía, lo que la carta decía, porque para él ese era la única versión de las cosas, la única verdad presente en sus vidas, la cruda verdad.

Llego a los jardines, creyéndose solo, pero al oír las pisadas tras de sí no le importo quien fuera.

-Lárgate- rugió furioso sin mirar atrás-

-Lo creíste ¿cierto?- pregunto la voz, Draco se volteo para ver quien le hablaba, y vio a Vesta de pie, mirándolo fijamente con sus ojos rojos por el llanto.

-Sí, ¿y qué?, ¿No has pensado que quizás es verdad?, ¿que quizás toda esta mierda fue una mentira?

-No, no comprendes, yo más que nadie se que esa carta es falsa

-¿Tú? ¿Por qué has de saberlo tú?, nadie lo sabe solo esos tres lo sabían, no serían lo bastante imbéciles como para decirte sus planes y luego irse sin hacer nada al respecto

-Créeme, lo sé, todo fue real, cada golpe de Damon, cada vez que la beso fue a la fuerza, y de verdad paso, si no me crees créele a tus amigos, tienen razón

-¿Cómo sabes tú?, ¿acaso fuiste testigo de todo?, ¿acaso ayudaste a Damon en sus supuestos planes?, ¿acaso tu los viste?- pregunte Draco colérico, Vesta cerró sus ojos con fuerza, y una lágrima, brillante y solitaria se deslizo por su mejilla.

-Lo sé, porque- dudo antes de hablar, miró hacia atrás asustada y bajó la voz- Damon me lo contó todo, el está enamorado de Hermione, y me mando a… hacer una poción multijugos de ti, yo siempre lo supe todo, pero mentí

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Draco sorprendido, Vesta levanto su rostro y esbozó una sonrisa melancólica.

-Hubo un tiempo en que Damon me amaba, más que a nadie- dijo, y se fue, Draco quedo solo en el jardín, en una guerra interna de pensamientos, en dos bandos, lo que él creía y lo que acababa de escuchar, hasta que la verdad se asomo ante sus ojos, y entendió todo.

-Hermione- susurro, entonces levanto la vista y vio el cielo despejado- te encontrare, pase lo que pase te encontrare- dijo y corrió hacia las puertas.

* * *

…

Un golpe y un grito resonaron por la estancia.

Belle se incorporo de su asiento y miró asustada a la puerta, otro grito, igual de escalofriante que el primero y una maldición fu el único sonido que escucho, el pasillo estaba en completo silencio, y los tapices rojos eran únicamente iluminados por la luz de las antorchas, afuera la noche era fría y oscura, la tormenta azotaba toda su furia contra la mansión, Belle dio unos pasos ante el repentino silencio, la puerta lucia tranquila, sin movimiento alguno, como si no hubiera en la casa nadie más que ella y Nicolay, se separó de su primo y se dirigió a la puerta.

"Debo ayudarla" pensó, y un trueno atravesó el oscuro cielo, un brazo aferro con delicadeza el suyo.

-No, debo ayudarla- dijo Belle, pero Nicolay la retuvo, y abrazó a Belle.

-Shh, cayá, nadie puede ayudarla, ni a él ni a ella, tranquila, cierra tus ojos- otro grito resonó, y Belle se abrazó mas al torso de Nicolay- no escuches Belle, no escuches- los truenos eran la música de la eterna sinfonía de gritos y lamentos aquella noche, y ellos se aferraron más y más el uno al otro, era su único consuelo, estaban solos.

-Estoy aquí Belle, no lo escuches, estoy aquí, nada malo te pasará.


End file.
